Quiero Creer
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: Continuación de "Creo en Ti", Las vivencias de Uniqua en un mundo alterno donde conoce a sus nuevos "amigos" y vive nuevas y emocionantes aventuras: una serie de capitulos escritos uno tras otro.


QUIERO CREER Por Enigma_X SUMMARY: La vida detrás de una mudanza: Un cambio radical Personajes: Austin, Uniqua

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes de Pablo, Tasha, Uniqua, Tyrone y Austin, desafortunadamente no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su creadora: Janice Burguess, así que al utilizarlos en éste fanfic no ansío ni anhelo tener problema legal alguno, así que... Janice, los personajes son tuyos legalmente, pero de corazón te digo, que afectivamente nos pertenecen a nosotros quienes los queremos: sus fans.

**chapter Notes: Austin en un monó****logo interior cuyo tema principal es: Uniqua**

ARCHIVADO: 26/08/2008

"Hoy es otro día, ella se fue hace apenas 17 horas y siento como si haya sido toda una eternidad… y aquí estoy… de flojo, acostado en mi cama, mirando al techo… sin querer hacer nada en absoluto…solo pensando en ella, Uniqua, ¿como le habrá ido, que habrá pensado durante todo el camino, que habrán pensado sus padres?, ¿le habrá gustado su nueva casa?, ¿Quiénes ocuparán nuestros lugares, quienes serán sus nuevos amigos?, ¿me irá a extrañar tanto como yo a ella, o extrañará a alguien mas que a mi?... tengo mi cabeza llena de tantas preguntas y en mi mano tengo algunas de esas respuestas… mi celular… de no ser por Pablo que le regaló el suyo, estoy seguro que estaría hoy sufriendo aún mas por su ausencia… es algo que le voy a agradecer de alguna manera… y ahora, por lo único que tendré que sufrir es por no querer estarle hablando a cada rato, tendré que aprender a controlar ese ímpetu de tomar el celular y quererle marcar en cuanto amanezca… la ansiedad es mucha… pero sé que podré, no quiero que en poco tiempo ella se arrepienta en tener un celular…mmmh, pero la verdad la extraño mucho, no podré vivir sin ella, bueno, sé que tengo a los demás chicos, pero las cosas no volverán a ser iguales … mmmmh, tengo que decirle a mis padres que quiten esa cerca de madera… no me gusta porque me siento aislado… será mejor que me levante… y ver que me pongo a hacer… es muy temprano para salir así que tendré que matar el tiempo con algo… pero parece que mi mente solo está centrada en ella… ah!, Uniqua… ¿Por qué te tenías que ir ahora? ¿Por qué no me diste el tiempo suficiente para decirte las cosas con calma, con tranquilidad para poder ir viviendo los momentos juntos?... y ahora que lo pienso… si yo quiero a Uniqua… ¿a alguno de los otros chicos también le gustaba? , nunca me han contado nada, ni siquiera yo había dicho que ella es una chica que me traía completamente loco, que ella era la razón de mi timidez excesiva… ahora que lo pienso… ¿será que tengo entre Pablo y Tyrone a algún rival? Quiero pensar que no, porque si así fuera... entonces se la habría pasado el día de ayer muy mal… aunque pensándolo bien… bueno, a Pablo no se… el le regaló el celular… quizá para tenerla cerca…hum... no, no creo, si ni el mismo se sabía el numero de su propio teléfono… entonces quizá… si! Tyrone si se la pasó de pesadilla ayer cuando ella le dijo que se tenía que ir con su familia… ¿será posible que sienta algo por ella o solo se sintió así porque tiene mas tiempo de conocerla que los demás?, creo que le preguntaré al rato a ver que me contesta, aunque no se que reacción tendré si me dice que también le gusta Uniqua… y creo que el ya sabe que ella me vuelve loco… me gusta, me encanta, no se como podré vivir sin ella… ¿Qué hago?, ¿ le preguntaré?, bueno, no tengo nada que perder, al parecer ella también siente algo por mí… o será que solo estoy viendo lo que yo quiero ver?, ¿será que Uniqua solo quería despedirse de mí porque era el único que faltaba de despedirme de ella?...

CAPITULO 2.- LA GUARDERÍA

Me encuentro profundamente dormida, en el camino me dio frío, así que me puse el suéter que Austin me regaló, parece que ya llegamos a nuestra nueva casa, mi padre me lleva en brazos hasta mi recámara y me deposita suavemente en mi cama… yo solo me acomodo y sigo dormida. Al día siguiente abro los ojos y veo algo increíble, un cuarto precioso y grande para mí solita… con paredes pintadas en mi color favorito, rosa y en una pared esta la fotografía de los chicos y yo, todos los muebles son lindísimos en color rosa con blanco… por una parte, estoy feliz, pero sigo triste al percibir el aroma de la loción de Austin. Me quito el suéter y lo dejo en mi cama... salgo del cuarto y veo una casa enorme, tan grande como si fuera un castillo, bajo por una escalera hacia el primer piso, veo la puerta trasera de la casa y me dirijo hacia allá, quiero ver el patio trasero… abro la puerta sorprendida… veo muchas cosas: una resbaladilla, está genial para divertirse!, ¡ Una piscina!, bueno, yo ni siquiera sé nadar, pero puedo aprender… una mesa de pic nic como la que tenia afuera de mi casa… y un… un… que es esa cosa que esta tapando el patio? No me deja ver mas allá!, Es una barda! Un muro enorme y alto...- mamá!!- le grito a mi madre y le señalo el muro…- Uniqua… ya despertaste mi amor- me dice mi madre… yo solo sigo señalando el muro- es una barda, mi amor- eso ya lo sé- le digo- pero ¿para que quieren una barda?, ¿no ves que no me deja ver hacia el otro lado y no puedo pasar?- le pregunto- Hija, me dice mi mamá- aquí va a haber muchas cosas diferentes a las que estás acostumbrada, y quizá algunas no te agradarán, pero se recompensarán con las que si te gustarán, esa barda es seguridad para nosotros, para que no entren los ladrones a la casa…-¿ladrones, hay ladrones aquí?...¿pero, …Que miedo!....- así es, pero para eso es esa barda, para que no entren, en esta enorme ciudad hay muchos peligros, y los ladrones son uno de ellos…- pero, mamá, como voy a hacer amigos si no puedo ir a verlos o ellos venir hacia acá?...- iremos a un lugar donde harás muchos amigos, y te divertirás demasiado, además ahí te cuidarán y estarás sana y salva mientras nosotros no estamos, te lo prometo, ahora vamos adentro- No estarán?- le pregunto mientras nos dirigimos a mi nueva recámara-¿eso significa que tu también te irás?- No Uniqua, significa que me iré a trabajar junto con tu padre y tu irás a una guardería, donde encontrarás muchos amigos con quién jugar, te enseñarán cosas divertidas, te pondrán películas y te cuidarán mientras regresamos por ti…ahora vamos a arreglarnos para que vayamos ahí, verás que te va a gustar mucho.

CAPITULO 3.- LOS CHICOS DE LA GUARDERÍA

¡Caramba, nunca me había puesto un vestido y mucho menos ponerme moñitos en toda mi vida!, me siento una estúpida vestida de ésta manera… pero ni modo, es mi mamá y no puedo ponerme con sansón a las patadas, vamos en el carro con mis papás, me llevan a ese lugar que se llama guardería… yo no se que será esa cosa, pero me late que no me va a gustar… creo que ya estamos llegando a una casa como si fuera un castillo en color azul con amarillo, tiene imágenes de muñequitos, ositos y no se que tantas cosas más…entramos por la puerta y mi padres hablan con la encargada… yo solo estoy observando el lugar… hay mucho silencio en la entrada, yo me dispongo a revisar el sitio cuando me habla mi padre…- Uniqua, aquí te quedarás unas horas mi amor, espero que te guste ,te diviertas y hagas muchos amigos.- papá…- yo no me quiero quedar aquí!, ¡tengo miedo!— le digo suplicante, no me agrada la idea de estar en un lugar que no conozco, y mucho menos sola…- aquí te cuidaremos Uniqua, me dice la encargada, una viejita con cara bondadosa y un delantal amarillo… yo solo la miro con cara suplicante..- no quiero quedarme!- le digo a mi madre… - mi amor, te aseguro que la pasarás bien…- por favor, solo hecha un vistazo…- me dice la encargada abriendo la puerta hacia la guardería… se escuchan risas de niños, una música de ambiente muy linda, las paredes están pintadas con colores alegres… camino un poco para poder ver hacia adentro… se ven niños!, si, muchos niños como yo jugando entre juegos, caballitos, dados y castillos… la encargada me lleva hacia ellos mientras mis padres se van, voy hacia la ventana… parece que me han convencido, pero aun así, desconfío de éste lugar.- ¡ven Uniqua, vayamos con tus nuevos compañeros!, me dice la señora agarrándome de la mano… vamos hacia un salón y me presenta con lo que parece ser una maestra, la encargada habla con ella y luego se dirige la maestra a mi, es una muchacha muy guapa -¡Hola Uniqua, bienvenida!, soy la maestra Molly, estaré contigo durante todo el día acompañándote a ti y a tus nuevos amigos, pasa, te presentaré con ellos…entro al salón en donde veo a cinco chicos en una mesa grande… la maestra me presenta a ellos…- chicos, ella es Uniqua, a partir de hoy ella se incorpora al grupo, espero que sean muy buenos amigos y la ayuden cuando ella necesite algo… -¡Hola Uniqua!- dicen todos juntos… yo, apenada, solo levanto la mano y agito los dedos en señal de saludo, con una sonrisa fingida… - vamos uniqua, toma un asiento e intégrate al grupo, en un momento comenzaremos con la clase y te divertirás…

Me dirijo hacia donde están los chicos, uno de ellos se levanta, saca un silla y espera a que me siente… eso me hace sonreír, nadie había hecho eso conmigo… siéntese Usted, bella Dama…- Me dice con una forma de hablar medio extraña, yo me siento en la silla - Mi nombre es Agustín, estoy para servirle…

CAPÍTULO 3.- EL COMIENZO EN LA GUARDERÍA

Hola Agustín, mucho gusto- le digo mientras me siento y el me acerca la silla…

El gusto es mío bella dama. Es un verdadero placer conocer a una belleza como usted…

¡Hey Agustín, ya bájale la crema a tus tacos!- le dice otro de los chicos ala vez que se acerca a nosotros y me mira… - discúlpalo, es un cretino con amabilidad, pero es buen amigo… mi nombre es Paco, bueno, en realidad es Francisco Antonio Eduardo Alejandro Juan De la Vega y Rivera pero es mas fácil decir…Paco…- me dice extendiendo la mano.. . Díganme algo…¿que cara podrían si alguien se presentara con un nombre como ese?, bueno, pues es precisamente esa cara la que puse y una gran sonrisa.

Mucho gusto, Paco- le digo mientras extiendo mi mano, a mi también me alegra conocerte…

Hola… Yo soy Byron….- interrumpe otro….- Creo que es justo que te venga a rescatar de éstos dos…- me dice mirándolos de reojo… - son buenos muchachos pero a veces se comportan como… niños… ven, te llevaré a dar un tour por la guardería… me dice tomándome de la mano Agarrándome desprevenida…

Hey!, ¡¡no es justo!! ¡¡Nosotros llegamos primero!! – nos gritan Paco y Agustín… pero nos alejamos, en un rincón de la guardería, había 2 chicas platicando entre ellas… mientras, el y yo conversábamos, yo las observaba…

No te preocupes, así son Agustín y Paco, bien acaparadores, nada mas ven a una chica nueva y parece que van a ganar un premio para ver quien hace el primer contacto… yo no soy así, soy más tranquilo…- llegamos hacia un rincón de la guardería donde hay mesas y sillas…- Hola Chicas…- les dice Byron – le vengo a presentar a Uniqua…

ah! Si, claro, la chica nueva…- dice una de ellas… no tienen idea de lo que sentí cuando escuche que me decían "la chica nueva"…

Hola Uniqua, me dice la otra chica… mi nombre es Daisha y ella es Yurika… espero que te sientas a gusto aquí en la guardería… tal vez te vayas a sentir un poco extraña por ser la primera vez que entras aquí…

Has estado en una guardería antes?- me pregunta Byron…

no, nunca, es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar como éste- les digo mirando alrededor - pero si es muy emocionante estar en un lugar así, algo nuevo y… diferente…

Mira, Uniqua - me dice Byron, - allí puedes dejar tus cosas, no se perderán- me dice llevándome a un locker...

Gracias, Byron… le digo mientras me encamino al locker para guardar la bolsa que me regalo pablo…

Te espero con las chicas, para llevarte a que conozcas la guardería…- me dijo mientras se encaminaba con las otras chicas, comencé a examinar el locker para ver como acomodaría mis cosas y de reojo observaba que byron, Daisha y Yurika estaban conversando entre si y a la vez me observaban…

Hola, soy Byron, sé que no me conoces, y ni tienes idea de como soy, pero sabes?, soy como tu me puedas imaginar, seré tu creación así como mis demás compañeros, excepto por supuesto, Yurika, ella es especial, es una hermosa conejita de color aqua, ni azul, ni verde, sino un hermoso color como solo ella puede ser, con un vestido morado y una bolsa en el pecho de color rosa contrastando con el resto de ella, como su carácter, tan lábil e incomprendido que solo algunos podemos entenderla, pero bueno, ya me salí del tema, no se trata de hablar de ella ni de los demás chicos… debo seguir con la historia, en esta parte sabrán lo que platico con los chicos de la guardería…

Y bien, chicas, ¿como ven Uniqua?- les pregunto

Hummm… yo no sé, se ve medio… X - dice yurika con un aire despreciativo

Dinos Daisha. Que puedes ver en ella….

¡¡Sí!!, dinos!- dicen Paco y Agustín mientras llegan corriendo

¡Caramba!, dice ella, siempre quieren que les diga que veo en los recién llegados, pero no los había visto tan insistentes…

Es que nunca te equivocas, Daisha- dice Agustín

¡Sí!, cuando yo llegué me dijiste que era un chico bastante revoltoso… ¡y mira, no te equivocaste!- dice Paco

No revoltoso, sino inquieto…- dice Daisha- eres un chiquillo inquieto y bastante simpático, Paquito- dice con una gran sonrisa…

Bueno, ya!, nos vas a decir o no?- dice Yurika muy seria…

Está bien… - dice Daisha Volteando a ver a Uniqua, la pared donde se ubicaba el locker que le asigné a Uniqua era blanco, perfecto para que Daisha pueda visualizar muy bien lo que a continuación va a comentar

Humm, Observo una aura de matices diferentes, predominando el color rosado, el azul y el violeta, lo cual significa que ella es osada, divertida, simpática y sobre todo muy inteligente, no tiene tonos oscuros lo cual quiere decir que tiene un gran corazón… al predominar el color rosado significa que alguien esta en su corazón, siente amor por alguna persona que no se encuentra aquí, el tono marrón oscuro me dice que esta triste… pero…. Un momento… esta recibiendo una llamada de… un celular!.... el tono marrón cambia nuevamente a rosa brillante y el aura esta brillando… la tristeza se ha convertido en alegría… esa llamada le ha levantado el ánimo… y es alguien a quien ella parece querer mucho, tal vez algún familiar o algún conocido, pero es alguien a quien ella conoce muy bien, porque el aura tiene tonos rosas claros, con matices morados lo cual quiere decir que hay algo que lo une a esa persona…

¡Suficiente!- dice yurika…

Eso quiere decir que va a ser una muy buena amiga – dice Byron

Eso no quiere decir nada- dice yurika… yo no me dejo influenciar por las predicciones de Daisha

¡Vamos Yurika, apenas está llegando a la Guardería, todavía no conocemos como es ella en realidad! - dice Paco

¡Si!, quien sabe, a lo mejor es una gran campeona y nos gana a todos en los exámenes y en los concursos y en…

Si tanto les agrada, vayan corriendo con ella… yo aquí los espero- dice Yurika sentándose en una silla a ver una revistilla

Pues yo si iré, le ofrecí a Uniqua llevarla a dar un rol a la guardería, así que con tu permiso… dice Byron

¡yo voy contigo!- le dice Daisha…- en un momento te alcanzo

Y yo…. Dice Agustín

Y yo… voy a comer algo – dice paco sonriente…

Ehm… Paco, mejor voy contigo…- dice Agustín. Mientras dejan a Yurika sentada en la mesa en compañía de Daisha…

¡Hombres! - dice Yurika… cuando ven a una chica nueva, se desviven por ella….- dice mientras se le queda mirando a Byron…

Vamos Yurika, tranquilízate!, ella solo viene de paso…

¿como lo sabes, Daisha? a lo mejor también se queda permanentemente….

No lo sé, yo solo puedo ver cosas, mas no explicarlas ni ver el futuro, lo cierto es que tiene un gran espíritu de lucha, muy parecido al tuyo y al de Byron, espero que no la veas como un contrincante o como un adversario, Yurika, …- le dice mientras ve alrededor de Yurika

¡Bah!, ¡seguramente ya me estas leyendo el aura también…!

Tu tienes un gran corazón Yurika, pero nunca nos permites dejar entrar en él…- le dice Daisha mientras nos alejamos de ella…

(está celosa, verdad)- le susurro en su oído a Daisha

Algo hay de eso, más bien creo que es temor de que ella le vaya quitar su lugar en el grupo… pero nunca lo va a reconocer, ya sabes como es…

Si, lo sé, pero también es muy linda…

Linda?, bueno, eso solo tu lo sabes, Byron

Pero tu también lo eres, Daisha…

Tu eres muy enamoradizo, pero sabes que te quiero como el buen amigo que eres… lo mismo que a los demás, ahora solo tenemos q hacer que ella también entre en nuestro círculo, algo me dice que ella logrará hacer que Yurika despierte a la realidad y deje de ser como es…

¿En verdad piensas que ella es como una oruga?

Si, está escondiendo su verdadera personalidad, Yurika tiene una gran fortaleza y un espíritu inquebrantable, pero su vida ha hecho que se encierre dentro de su mundo… Uniqua llegó aquí por una razón… y algo me dice que eso hará la diferencia…

¿Cómo puedes ver todo eso si apenas has cruzado unas cuantas palabras con ella?

Créeme… no lo se todavía, pero eso va a suceder… algo va a cambiar nuestras vidas… pero mas la de ellas dos.

¿Un locker blanco?, pero ¿porque blanco?, ¿no me podrán dar uno de color rosa?, Buscaré con la mirada a ver si veo otro… hummm, no, no hay, bueno, quizás luego pueda pintarlo y decorarlo a mi gusto…. ¡plip, plip, pliplip!, ¿que es ese sonido?…. Me recuerda algo…. ¡plip, plip, pliplip!... otra vez? Que será?..... ¡plip, plip, pliplip!.... caramba… que insistente… y viene de aquí dentro… ¡CIELOS! ¡es el celular!.... está dentro de la bolsa que me dio pablo… a ver… donde lo puse… ¡Aquí esta!.... oprimiré donde dice ¡CONTESTAR VIDEOCONFERENCIA! No veo otra opción….¡click!

¡¡sh!! cállense…- escucho y veo algo fuera de foco es decir, borroso. Creo que es…

¡¡¡Pablo… háblale ya, creo que ya respondió!!!

¡¡¡espérenme que no sé como funciona esta cosa!!!

¡Pablo!- le digo sonriente!

¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Hola Uniqua! ¿Como estas?

¡¡¡ Bien… mira mi sonrisa, me alegra mucho verte!!!…

¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, a mi también…. (dile… pablo... dile…. Se oyen susurros fuera de pantalla) ¡¡¡ssh!!!!... eh... ahm… lo siento, es que los chicos acá me están hablando y me distraigo con esto, no se como funciona todavía pero creo que me estás viendo bien!

No te preocupes, Pablo, ¿Dónde están los chicos, están bien todos?

Por supuesto!, todos te extrañamos mucho, por eso te llamé, a pesar de que es el cel de Austin, me estoy terminando su saldo, jejeje…

¡No sabes cuanto lo siento!, le digo un poco apenada…

¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿Por qué te dí el mío o por el saldo de Austin?, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo de ir a comprar mi cel todavía… mira….- me dice girando el celular para que pudiera ver a todos los chicos en casa de Tyrone…

¡HOLA UNIQUA!- me gritan todos juntos y saludándome con la mano…

¡ TE EXTRAÑAMOS MUCHO !- me dice Tasha

¡ Y TE QUEREMOS ¡ - me dice Tyrone

¡YA NO AGUANTABAMOS LAS GANAS DE VERTE! - me dice Austin… mis lágrimas de felicidad salen al verlos a todos…

¡los extraño mucho chicos!- les digo, pablo vuelve a girar el cel y alcanzo a ver a Tyrone y a Austin …

Hola Uniqua, me dice Tyrone… espero que estés bien… sigues igual de linda como siempre…-

Gracias, Tyrone!- le digo apenada…-

Pero te ves rara?...

Si! – dice Austin…- ¿Qué traes en la cabeza?

Eh?... – me sorprendo… "¡cielos!, ¡no me he quitado esos ridículos moños!", siento como mi cara se pone caliente…inmediatamente me los quito….

Uniqua.. ¿estás enferma? Tienes la cara roja…

Ehm… no, es que… hace mucho calor por acá… je-je

No sabes cuanto nos alegra verte y saber que estás bien…

¿y donde estas?

En una guardería

Una… ¿que?

Una guardería, aquí hay muchos chicos, apenas me van a llevar a dar una vuelta para conocerla

Y ¿te gusta en donde estas?

Bueno, es muy emocionante descubrir cosas nuevas, creo que si me va a gustar estar aquí…

¿Ya sabes a donde te llevaron tus padres?

No, aun no, después les digo, ahora no están aquí, me quedaré en este lugar hasta que ellos regresen…

Muy pronto te daremos una sorpresa- me dice Tasha

¿Si?,¿cual es?

Si te dijéramos ya no sería una sorpresa!- dice Austin

ehm, chicos, ¡creo que se le esta acabando la batería a esto!, escucho a Pablo….

Creo que ya tenemos que irnos, Uniqua… cuídate mucho,

¡Los extraño chicos!

Lo se, yo...ehm, nosotros también te extrañamos mucho…cuídate….- me dice austin

Seguro que sí. Ustedes también cuídense….

Te quiero mucho, Uniqua

Y yo a ustedes también, Austin…

La pantalla del celular se puso en negra "fin de la transmisión" decía en la pantalla…, la melancolía se apoderó de mi corazón, las lágrimas salieron de mi rostro cuando termino la transmisión… un suspiro escapa de mi cuerpo, guardo el celular y cierro el locker…

Uniqua, ¿estás bien?- me pregunta Daisha

¡Por supuesto!, gracias por preguntar

Es que te veo un poco triste

Es que eran mis amigos, los extraño mucho

Lo sé, todos hemos pasado por una situación similar - me dice Byron- solo es cuestión de tiempo y te acostumbrarás…

Si, el tiempo lo cura todo! Ten fé y verás como te sentirás muy bien aquí, junto a nosotros.

Gracias, muchachos...

Ven. Es hora de ir a que descubras el grandioso mundo de la guardaría! – me dice Byron

Me llevaron a conocer la guardería: el espacio de juegos, la sala audiovisual, la sala de teatro, cuentos y revistas, la biblioteca, el salón de clases, la sala de cómputo, el cuarto de las siestas, la cocina y el patio trasero donde había muchos juegos al aire libre… parecía un lugar enorme.

CAPITULO 4.- EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Daisha, Byron y yo estábamos entrando al salón de clases cuando paco nos recibe…

¡Chicos!, ¡adivinen!.... vino la maestra y como no estaban nos encargó que les informáramos…

De ¿informarnos… qué?- pregunta Byron

la obra de teatro que haremos este año- dice con seriedad yurika

¡¿en serio… y cual va a ser?!- pregunta Daisha

Aun no lo han decidido, pero está entre "el Mago de oz." y "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"… dicen que la harán tipo Broadway, con música y bailes y vestuario….

¡que maravilloso! Así hacen las obras de teatro aquí?

Si- me dice Agustín- y se hace un casting para ver quien tomará el papel de qué personaje de la obra

¡Es genial! Creo que me divertiré mucho en la obra de teatro

Y esto es solo el principio… hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes, como que mañana nos llevarán a la sala audiovisual a ver una película…

¡si! ¡Mañana es el día de las películas! Grita paco

Ay chicos, ya cálmense, no es para tanto…- dice yurika desde su silla

Bueno, solo estamos poniendo al tanto a Uniqua- dice Agustín- no es para que te molestes…

No es molestia, es solo que hay otras cosas que hacer y después si quieren les siguen contando todo a ella- dice Yurika

¿Otras cosas? Como que?- pregunta Paco

Como… ver quien llega primero al salón de los juegos!- dice ella mientras sale corriendo

¡hey! Tramposa! Eso no se vale!- gritan los chicos y salen corriendo detrás de ella…yo me dirijo hacia el locker y busco mi celular… lo miro como deseando que de nuevo me llamaran los chicos, quisiera contarles todo lo que he visto de la guardería…de repente el celular suena… "mensaje multimedia" dicen en la pantalla, abro y miro el mensaje, era una fotografía de los chicos diciendo… "nos veremos muy pronto… Austin"

Recordando viejos tiempos?- me dice Yurika- espero no interrumpir tus pensamientos…

Bueno, solo un poco… mis amigos me mandaron un mensaje con imagen….- le digo mostrando la foto- déjame presentártelos, aunque sea por fotografía, el es Tyrone, ella es Tasha, el es Pablo y… Austin que es quien me mandó la imagen…

Se ve que los extrañas bastante…

Si, nunca nos habíamos separado… hasta ahora, que me trajeron para acá a vivir…

Y como te sientes en éste lugar?

Extraña, aun intento adaptarme, pero estoy segura que lo lograré

No te preocupes, estoy segura que te acostumbrarás, yo llevo aquí mas tiempo, fui la primera en llegar y poco a poco fui conociendo a los demás chicos… después llego Byron y Daisha y con ellos me fui acoplando muy bien, posteriormente llegaron Agustín y Paco que es el mas chico de los muchachos pero el mas revoltoso y Agustín el mas serio pero bastante inteligente… también el cambio los perturbo un poco pero al final todos nos adaptamos y ahora nos queremos mucho… sin embargo, sabemos que tarde o temprano nos tendremos que ir, pero mientras eso sucede tratamos de pasar el tiempo que estemos junto lo mejor que podamos…así que no te desesperes, se que extrañas mucho a tus amigos, pero te aseguro que podrás superar este trago amargo con ayuda de nosotros…

Gracias Yurika…

Ni lo menciones… en un momento nos llamaran a tomar un bocadillo, te sugiero que te diviertas mientras eso sucede…

Eso mismo hacia con mis amigos… divertirnos…

Pues adelante… estás en tu casa….- me dice… le sonrió amablemente y me levanto para ir corriendo con los chicos…

¿conociendo al enemigo?

¿realmente piensas que la considero mi enemiga?

Tal vez no tanto como tu enemiga, Yuri, pero si se que algo te molesta de ella, dímelo

No tengo porque decirte nada

Dímelo Yuri, ¿que es lo que presientes?

Yo no soy Daisha para presentir nada, ni ver el futuro, ni leer auras…

Te conozco, y sé que algo te molesta de ella

Byron, ni siquiera la conozco, ¿Cómo puede molestarme su presencia si entablamos comunicación hace apenas un instante… si en verdad me conoces bien, no me dirías eso ahora…

Yuri, te aprecio mucho, pero…

Hay algo que te gusta de ella, ¿verdad?

Hay algo que me simpatiza en ella, es cierto

Lo supuse

¿Estás celosa?

¿estás loco?, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

Porque ella esta acaparando la atención a la que estas acostumbrada

No Byron, no estoy celosa…

Si lo estás

Mmmh… Tal vez un poco

¿Ves? Nada pierdes con reconocer las cosas

Y nada pierdo con decirte las cosas tampoco, no creo que te importen

Si me importan y tú lo sabes…

Te importan más los demás, siempre lo hiciste

Eso es cierto, ¿ves? Tu también me conoces muy bien

Te conozco más que a mí misma…

Yurikita…

¡Suficiente!... tengo cosas que hacer…

Como pensar ¿cual será tu siguiente paso?

Tal vez… quizá tengas razón y la considere mi enemiga…

Ves… ya lo decía

Pero aun no sé porque la consideraría así….

CAPITULO 5.- BYRON, YURIKA Y DAISHA

Y si te dijera que Uniqua comienza a gustarme un poco …

Byron, la acabas de conocer… ¿como te va a gustar?

Veo en ella lo mismo que ví en ti cuando te conocí, Yurikita

Byron, ella y yo no nos parecemos en nada

Eso dices tu… pero Daisha dice lo contrario

No me importa lo que diga ella, la respeto como amiga que es pero ella también a veces se equivoca.

¿Alguien te contó lo que nos dijo en la mañana de Uniqua cuando la conocimos?

No, nadie, y no me interesa saberlo

Como gustes, solo te diré algo Yurikita…

¡No me digas así… no me gusta!

Solo cuídate, y no vayas a hacer algo de lo que tal ves puedas arrepentirte después

Me crees capaz de hacer alguna tontería en contra de ella?

Te creo capaz de hacer esas cosas y mas… y estoy viendo esa hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tienes en tu rostro…

Pues creo que no me conoces del todo tan bien como yo pensaba… Byron…

Eres enigmática Yurika, jamás podré comprender tu mente, pero si puedo comprender tu espíritu que es lo en realidad me gusta de ti…

¡basta, ya vete!, te he dicho que entre nosotros no puede haber mas que una amistad

¡Porque tu no quieres!

¡Tu no lo comprenderás jamás!, ¿verdad byron?

No, pero puedo intentarlo si me lo permites

No te lo permito y ni te lo permitiré nunca

¿Por qué te resistes, Yurika… porque te resistes a seguir tus sentimientos?

… eso no te importa

Fuiste la primera persona que conocí cuando llegué a este lugar, eres alguien muy importante para mí… pero has cambiado demasiado a raíz de…

¡YA BASTA! ¡YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDOTE!…

¡ESPERA! ¡ YURIKA!

no entiendes, ¿verdad Byron?

Daisha, ¿no puedo entender que? y ¡ya basta de decirme que no entiendo ni comprendo nada!

No la presiones, no intentes entrar en ella… jamás te dirá lo que tu quieres escuchar…ella corresponde a tus sentimientos pero no te lo va a demostrar nunca…y mucho menos te lo va a decir…

¿Por que?

Porque tiene miedo…miedo a perderte como le ha sucedido siempre

¿Tu puedes ver lo que en realidad ella puede sentir?

Yo solo puedo ver lo que su aura me puede transmitir, mas no siempre quiere decir que lo que interprete sea una realidad…

… me siento perdido a veces…

Lo que debes hacer es no insistir… es todo lo que te puedo decir… ahora hay otra opción… y sé que te está gustando esa idea…

¿Como lo sabes?

Cuando ella entró por la puerta, tu aura cambió de color… de alguna manera tu espíritu encontró en ella algo que le entusiasmó…

Quizá tengas razón…

Espero equivocarme…

¿Por qué?

Porque si tengo razón y Uniqua te hace caso, entonces se enfrentarán los 3 y a eso si le tengo miedo…los 3 tienen un gran espíritu y eso los hará chocar entre sí

¿Crees que pueda suceder algo malo?

Me temo que así será

¿Por qué dices eso?

Hay una mancha negra en el aura de uniqua… algo muy grave va a suceder que la hará sufrir demasiado

No lo voy a permitir… la protegeré de Yurika

Byron, eso sucederá haga lo que hagas… y no tiene que ver directamente con Yurika… simplemente va a suceder y no podrás impedirlo

¿tú sabes que es lo que va a pasar?

No, no lo sé, si supiera ya te lo habría dicho, lo que si te diré es que Yurika no tiene nada que ver directamente con lo que le sucederá a Uniqua…

¿Como lo sabes?

Porque el aura de Yurika está limpia

Eso me tranquiliza un poco…

Pero… la tuya no, Byron… se esta tornando rojiza…

Y eso quiere decir…

Que tu tal vez seas la causa de lo que le espera a ella…

Daisha… eso en lugar de tranquilizarme…

Lo sé, te perturba más… Byron… deja las cosas como están, no hagas nada por acercarte a Uniqua… y mucho menos intentes acercarte a Yurika… eso desequilibrará todo …

¿Y debo agradecerte por eso?...

No, tu no debes agradecerme nada… no es una advertencia, es solo lo que veo en este momento… quizá para mañana, esos matices cambien completamente… pero eso si, Byron, deja a Yurika en paz…

Tomaré tu consejo, Daisha, ya no insistiré

Eso espero…

Me gustaría poder verte como mas que una simple amiga

Lo sé…eso puedo verlo… pero tu sabes que no estamos destinados a estar juntos…

Yo no sé si estaremos destinados o no… pero si te aprecio mucho…

Y te lo agradezco… ahora vamos con los chicos… ya es hora de la comida…

CAPITULO 6.- UNA BUENA NOTICIA

El día pasó muy rápido… cuando comencé a relacionarme con los chicos todo fue mucho mejor…mis padres por fin llegaron por mí y en el camino a casa les conté como conocí a los chicos y como me divertí mucho en el teatro con los títeres y que tocamos el tema de la obra de teatro que se haría dentro de algunos meses… les conté que pusieron a votación la obra y ganó la del Mago de Oz… ahora solo faltaba hacer el casting para definir los papeles que interpretará cada uno en la obra, les dije también que me gustaría interpretar a Dorothy, pero los chicos dicen que el personaje principal casi siempre lo interpreta Yurika, por ser la sobrina de la directora de la guardería, mi papá dijo que no permitiría que eso sucediera, si es que me veían con el talento suficiente para interpretarla…y si pasaba eso, tal vez me cambiarían a alguna otra guardería donde no hubiera favoritismos… de todo lo que dijeron eso no me gustó… para ser el primer día me agradó bastante conocer a los chicos de ahí: Agustín, Paco, Daisha, Yurika y Byron son bastante simpáticos y me agradó como me trataron hoy, sobre todo Byron, se portó muy amable conmigo sin siquiera conocerme… eso me gustó mucho y me hizo olvidar un poco de la tristeza por tener a los chicos tan lejos…

¡ah! Se me olvidaba…- dijo mi padre- hace un momento me hablo el padre de Tyrone, para saber como habíamos llegado del viaje… y para preguntarme a donde habíamos venido a vivir… dice que tiene intensiones de venir con los chicos para visitarnos algún día y me preguntó si estaría dispuesto a recibirlos en casa, por supuesto le dije que las puertas de la casa están abiertas para cuando deseen venir y que el mejor tiempo para venir es el próximo fin de semana… para poder salir a acampar…¿ que dices Uniqua?, ¿te gusta la idea?

Papá!, no me gusta la idea… ¡ME ENCANTA!...MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!- le digo mientras lo abrazo desde el asiento de atrás del auto…

¡Está bien…esta bien mi niña!, pero… ¡suéltame sino vamos a chocar!!!…

No tengo que decirles lo feliz que me siento… llegue a mi cuarto deseosa de hablar con los chicos… saqué mi celular y le marque a Austin…

Ya te enteraste?- me dice él muy contento

Sí, y no sabes que feliz me siento…

No mas feliz que yo, Uniqua… me siento emocionado por verte nuevamente

Ahí están los chicos… escucho voces…

Si aquí están… espera…déjame decirles…- escucho a Austin gritarles…- ¡CHICOS…VENGAN, ES UNIQUA POR TELEFONO!...déjame activar el altavoz

¡¡¡UNIQUA!!! YA TE DIJERON, VERDAD???

Si, Pablo… ya me dijeron- le dije entusiasmada

¡Estamos todos bastante emocionados por el viaje!

¡oh, por todos los cielos! Uniqua, ¡jamás habíamos salido de viaje todos al mismo tiempo, eso es fantástico!

¡dímelo a mí Tasha!, jamás pensé en volver a estar todos juntos tan pronto…

¿Y como te fue en tu primer día lejos de nosotros?

No puedo quejarme, Tyrone, conocí a unos chicos que son muy simpáticos y bastante ocurrentes…

Y como es la guardería…?- me pregunta Pablo

Es enorme… y tiene muchas cosas interesantes… y tiene…- comencé a contarles lo mismo que les conté a mis padres

CAPITULO 7.- ¿CELOS?

Esa noche no podía dormir, estaba muy emocionada por todo lo ocurrido en el día, fue un día emocionante y lleno de sorpresas, pero la idea de ver a los chicos nuevamente fue la gota que derramó el vaso… me la he pasado pensando sobre que haremos cuando lleguen, pensando si los chicos se llevaran bien con los muchachos de la guardería, es cierto que aun no los conozco bien pero me llevé una muy buena impresión de ellos… no se que vaya a suceder el día de mañana,…. (Aahumm… creo que estoy bostezando)… pero estoy segura que igual y me la voy a pasar muy bien… y también estoy emocionada por que haré el casting…. y espero obtener el papal de Dorothy… nunca he actuado y seria genial que pudiera obtener el papel y me agradaría que los chicos vinieran…. y me vieran actuar y…. ya me esta dando sueño… espero que nos divirtamos todos en el campamento… y…. zzzzzzzz….

Al día siguiente mi madre me despertó, no quería levantarme pero me recordó que teníamos que ir a la guardería… la verdad no me acordaba ni donde estaba pero cuando me dijo guardería inmediatamente me levanté… soñé que todavía estaba con los chicos jugando en el patio trasero, pero curiosamente también estaban los chicos de la guardería pero la que no estaba en el sueño era Yurika … era un sueño de locos… … cuando me despertó mi mamá estaba en lo mas emocionante y no me quería despertar… cuando llegue a la guardería salude a los chicos que estaban en el salón de clases reunidos en los mesa bancos…

hola chicos, buen día…

Lindo día Lady Uniqua, como amaneció el día de hoy?- me preguntó Agustín haciendo una reverencia y sacando la silla para que me sentara... yo estaba apenada, pero al fin de cuentas le respondí como debía de ser…

Muchas gracias Agustín y lindo día para ti también, gracias por preguntar…- le dije mientras me sentaba, en ese momento llego la maestra del salón…

¡Lindo día chicos!… espero que hayan descansado muy bien porque el día de hoy va a ser un día muy emocionante para ustedes; dentro de unos momentos les van a traer el desayuno y después, le aviso que el casting para decidir quien interpretará a qué personaje dentro de la obra de teatro comenzará dentro de unas horas, así que, chicos, échenle muchas ganas, porque habrá un premio para quien interprete el mejor papel…

¡FANTÁSTICO!...- dijimos todos

y espero que nuestra nueva amiguita quiera participar en el casting para interpretar a algún personaje de la obra… - dice la maestra Molly refiriéndose a mí…

por supuesto.- le dije- y espero poder interpretar el papel principal…

¡ah!,un aviso, tengan cuidado con los juegos del patio, el pasamanos esta roto y pueden caerse de él si no tienen cuidado, de todas formas hay un letrero recordándoles del aviso…y mientras desayunan, les pondré la película del Mago de Oz, para que vean a los personajes y elijan a quien querrán interpretar para estudiar sus parlamentos… en el casting después de escucharlos y de actuar una escena, se asignaran los papeles para ver si este fin de semana se puede hacer la obra… ya el vestuario, las canciones y los pasos de baile están montados solo será cuestión de dos días para que ensayen arduamente y el próximo domingo sea la presentación… chicos, si hacen todo esto en tiempo record y todo sale bien…les espera una grata sorpresa, ahora pasen al comedor para desayunar y poner la película… - Nos dirigimos a la mesa… Agustín se adelantó para sacar la silla…

Mi lady, por favor….-

¡Gracias ¡- dice, yurika sentándose en la silla…

Ehm, Yurika… disculpa pero es que…

¿Qué pasa Agustín?- dice ella muy seria…

No, nada… - dice el mirándome y pidiendo una disculpa con su mirada- espero que te agrade sentarte aquí…

Por supuesto… te lo agradezco…

De nada…- dice el corriendo a sacar otra silla para que me pudiera sentar… yo le sonreí…- Madame, aquí puede sentarse usted, Mi Lady…

Gracias, no te hubieras molestado…- le dije…

No es molestia, mi lady, para una chica tan linda como usted…- cielos… ese comentario me hizo sonrojar un poco..

Te agradecería que te sentaras a mi lado, has sido muy amable conmigo desde que llegue…

Me gustaría, mi lady, pero me temo que el señor Byron me ha ganado el asiento contiguo…

No puede ser, si hace un segundo estaba….- vi a Byron sentado… y termine mis palabras en voz baja…- vacío…. Eh… Hola Byron… - le dije sonriendo…

Espero que no te moleste que me siente a tu lado…

No, ¿como crees?…- Agustín termino por sentarse en otra silla entre Daisha y Paco… la maestra puso la película y mientras desayunamos un sándwich de jamón, leche con chocolate, y yogurt con frutas… al término de la película la maestra Molly anunció…

El casting comenzará dentro de una hora, espero que ya tengan definidos sus papeles y mientras tienen el tiempo libre para que practiquen el parlamento que, dirán les deseo la mejor de las suertes para que obtengan el papel que desean..

yo quiero ser el hombre de hojalata…- dice Paco…

y yo el espantapájaros…- dice Byron

a mi el león… siempre he querido rugir como uno de ellos…¡groar!- dice Agustín

a mi me gustan todos los papeles- dice Daisha…

a mi el que me den… también me agradan todos, pero en esta ocasión me gustaría ser mala, nunca he hecho un papel de malvada… dice Yurika

pues yo, trataré de ser Dorothy… me gusta su personaje- les dije…

pues hagan bien el casting y tal vez se les asignen los papeles que soliciten… los dejo para que ensayen chicos..

¡Gracias. Maestra! – decimos todos… Byron se acerca a mi

Sabes Uniqua, si tu interpretarás a Dorothy, a mi me gustaría ser toto…

¿Toto?, ¿por que?

Para estar a tu lado y cuidarte durante toda la obra….

Pero si Dorothy es quien cuida a toto…

No importa, el chiste es estar a tu lado…

Gracias, Byron… le digo mientras me dirijo a mi locker…

Quieres que ensayemos juntos?…- me dice Byron..

Si tú quieres, me serías de gran ayuda porque tu tienes mas experiencia en esto de la actuación que yo…

Por supuesto, te ayudaré en lo que pueda con tal de que obtengas tu papel…- me dice byron, mientras miro a Yurika quién nos observa desde lejos… parece que esta molesta por algo, pero tal vez solo sea mi impresión… Daisha se acerca a ella y algo conversan…

yurika… ten calma por favor..

Daisha… ¡cállate!

Yo sé que estás pensando…

Byron esta coqueteando con ella nuevamente…

Pero eso no debe molestarte… ¿o si?

Daisha, tu sabes bien como están las cosas aquí…entonces ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Yurika, no te mientas a ti misma… tu sabes cual es la verdad de todo esto y solo tu sabrás que hacer...no la culpes a ella… ella solo…

¡Suficiente, Daisha!… no entiendo… ¿porque todos están de parte de ella?.

Yurika, nadie esta de parte de nadie… ella recién acaba de llegar… son solo atenciones que los demás…

No me interesa lo que pienses…

¡ay! ¡estás insoportable este día!, espero que recapacites un poco con esa actitud que tienes.

No lo creo, pero tomaré en cuenta lo que me has dicho… quizá tengas razón, pero eso ya lo veremos…

Después de estudiar un pequeño parlamento entre Byron y yo, nos fuimos a los juegos a despejarnos un poco y a conversar un rato… al poco tiempo llegan los demás chicos y me comienzan a contar muchas cosas de la guardería….

y ¿como te has sentido en este lugar?, pregunta Agustín…

muy bien, ya me han hecho esa pregunta muchas veces, y les agradezco que quieran saber, ayer si me sentía muy extraña al estar aquí, pues extrañaba mucho a mis amigos, pero ahora que se que pronto me van a visitar y que ustedes me han dado la mano muchas veces, me siento como si estuviera en casa… de hecho, muchos de ustedes se parecen a la forma de ser de ellos… así que creo que me adaptaré a este lugar muy pronto…es solo que…parece que a alguien no le agrada mi presencia aquí… me incomoda ver su indiferencia y, bueno solo he cruzado unas cuantas palabras con ella…

¿te refieres a Yurika?- dice Paco…- no te preocupes, ella es así…

sí, tiene mucho tiempo que vive en la guardería, es la primera que llegó a este lugar…- dice Agustín…

si, algo sé de eso, pero no todo en realidad…

déjame decirte algo, Uniqua…Yurika es una chica genial, pero últimamente ha estado de mal humor… todo le molesta- dice Paco

ya la irás conociendo y la irás comprendiendo, le han pasado muchas cosas…- dice Daisha…

sí, verás, ella quedó huérfana cuando era muy pequeña… su tía que es la directora de la guardería es quien la ha cuidado, se quieren mucho pero por ser la directora casi nunca está con ella…- dice Byron.

Así que se la pasa casi todo el día aquí, después de que todos nos vamos ella se queda…- dice Agustín

Y además, como tiene mucho tiempo que llego aquí ha conocido a muchos amigos que se han ido a vivir a otros lados o los han cambiado de guarderías…- dice Byron

Si, como un chico que estuvo aquí hace un tiempo... Yurika se llevó muy bien con el, le tomó mucho afecto y un día él tuvo que irse a otro lugar... eso la hizo cambiar, por eso ella no le toma mucho afecto a las personas, es muy solitaria…- dice Daisha.- Solo Byron y yo somos los que tenemos aquí mucho tiempo, podría decir que somos los únicos que la entendemos y que al parecer nos tiene confianza…- dice Daisha…

Ahora entiendo les agradezco me hayan contado todo esto, les aseguro que yo también sabré comprenderla…- les digo, en eso, la maestra llega anunciando que es el momento del casting… nos dirigimos al teatro y uno a uno nos fueron llamando, primero solos, después con otro de los chicos para improvisar diálogos y al final nos dijeron que mañana nos asignarían los papeles que interpretaríamos… muy emocionados nos despedimos porque el día había transcurrido rápidamente…mis padres llegaron por mi y nos fuimos a casa, mientras mi papá manejaba les iba contando con entusiasmo todo lo que había pasado en la guardería, estaba emocionada y deseaba con ansias el día siguiente…

Al llegar a mi casa y estar en mi cuarto. Sonó el celular… era Austin, por supuesto…

Hola Uniqua…

¡Austin, que gusto verte!… ¿estás solo?

Si, por esta ocasión, te llamo desde mi casa, los chicos querían llamarte hoy pero no tenía saldo y mi papá me acaba de dar… así que inmediatamente te llamé, quería saber de ti… ¿estás bien?

Extrañándolos, me hacen mucha falta…

Y tu también nos haces falta, los días sin ti se nos hacen muy largos, sobre todo a mí, te extraño con toda mi alma…

Ay, Austin…

Uniqua…

Dime Austin… te escucho preocupado… sucede algo…

Si, bueno, no exactamente….

¿Le sucedió algo a alguien?

No, no es eso… es solo que… bueno…hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace mucho tiempo… pero no podía hacerlo y ya no puedo soportarlo mas… la duda me mata…

Que sucede, Austin…

…

Por favor… dime que pasa…

… no… no puedo… no por aquí…

Austin, me estás asustando…

Es que esto no creo que sea apropiado decírtelo por el cel… quiero saberlo directamente de ti, en persona…

¿me puedes dar una pista?…

Está bien, te lo voy a decir…

Gracias… dime, te escucho…

En todo el tiempo que te he conocido, siempre me llamaste la atención, Uniqua…

Si, lo se, me lo dijiste en el mensaje del celular… me gusta verlo cuando me siento triste sin ustedes…

No me lo recuerdes, me apena recordar todo lo que te dije…

Austin, ¿fue en serio lo que me dijiste en ese último mensaje?

Sí uniqua… cada palabra de lo que te dije, salio desde mi alma…

Te lo agradezco…

Pero, que piensas de lo que te dije ese día…

Austin… yo…

No me respondas ahora si tu quieres… piensa bien en lo que me dirás…

Es que no tengo cabeza para pensar ahora… por la obra y estaré ocupada estos días por lo mismo…

Esta bien… no te preocupes, no te quiero presionar, pero hay algo mas que quiero saber…

Dímelo…

Se trata de Tyrone…

¿Que pasa con el, está bien?

Si, el está bien. Es solo que… bueno, desde que llegue siempre habías estado junto a él…

Si, el y yo hemos estado juntos desde que recuerdo y Tasha también…

¿Que piensas de él?---

Tyrone y yo siempre hemos sido grandes amigos… y nos queremos mucho…

Se… quieren?

Austin… yo… pensé que ya lo sabías…

Uniqua…

Austin…¿Qué te pasa?...¡¡¡Austin….AUSTIN….!!!!!- ¡¡cielos!! ¡¡¡¡No hay señal!!!

… continuará

CAPÍTULO 8.- El monólogo de Uniqua

¿… Uniqua…?... … ¡¡oh rayos!! ¡¡Se cortó la comunicación!!... ¿porqué?… ¿porqué tenía que suceder ahora que estaba hablando seriamente con ella?... sabía que no tenia que preguntarle nada por el celular… éstos temas se deben tomar de frente…mirando a los ojos porque son cosas importantes para la vida de uno.. Fui un tonto al pensar que seria diferente.,.. Uno no puede confiar en la tecnología para arreglar este tipo de problemas… ahora no sé que estará pensando Uniqua… si ya había esperado mucho tiempo para preguntarle, ¿Por qué no me esperé un poco mas? Ahora las cosas van a cambiar cuando vaya… quizás ella no me quiere de la misma forma en que yo… que habrá querido decir con "pensé que ya lo sabías?"… será que Tyrone y ella serían mas que amigos desde antes que yo llegara?... será mejor que no especule… mejor esperaré a retomar la plática nuevamente… mientras seguiré con la duda, aunque ella ya sabe lo que quiero saber…

Pobre Austin… espero que esté bien… yo lo quiero mucho, pero aún no sé a que grado. A estas alturas a todos los extraño por igual, pero el tiene un toque, algo especial que sobresale de los demás…

Uniqua… ¿Qué sientes por Austin?, ¡vamos… tu tienes la respuesta! La tienes dentro de tu corazón… quien es más importante: ¿Tyrone u Austin?...

no quiero decidirme por uno de ellos… los dos son muy importantes para mí… pero cuando me vine mi aprecio por Austin era mas grande que por Tyrone… él es especial… es alguien que me mueve a hacer cosas que sé que jamás haría… Austin me hacía perder la razón y querer hacer mil locuras porque sé que el impedirá que las haga…el me hizo sentir mas niña cuando Tyrone solo quería hacer cosas de hombres…

pero..Uniqua… ¿Qué sientes ahora por Austin?...

no sé. Cuando estaba con el no podía pensar en nada… solo me dejaba llevar … cuando lo veía me sentía feliz, alegre, todo lo veía de una forma tan linda… el día se hacia mas alegre estando a su lado mientras que con Tyrone las cosas no cambiaban casi nunca…

entonces… creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta… quieres a Tyrone, pero amas a Austin...

pero… ¿como puedo estar segura de eso?, ¿y si me equivoco?...

¿Qué sientes cuando lo ves o lo escuchas por el celular?...

bueno… me emociono… el corazón me palpita muy fuertemente cuando lo veo… pero no sé si es porque también veré a los demás cuando lo vea a él… me estoy confundiendo nuevamente…

cuando lo ves… ¿quisieras estar con él o con los demás?... con los demás, pero dentro de mi… una parte de mí quisiera estar con él más que con los demás chicos…

entonces… ¿sufres cuando lo ves sabiendo que está tan lejos?...

si, no tanto como sufrir, pero cuando lo veo y no puedo tocarlo… sentirlo… me siento mal, me desespero, quisiera tenerlo a mi lado y …

¿crees que necesitas de él para estar tranquila?....

no sé… creo que si…

tienes que estar segura de lo que estás diciendo…

si… lo necesito… necesito de él para poder vivir… estoy segura de eso…

¿y con Tyrone?...

ahora que lo menciono… que lo veo en mi mente… a el lo quiero, pero austin es mas importante para mí… con Tyrone no puedo hacer locuras… como con Austin… porque Tyrone sí dejaría que las hiciera… esa es una gran diferencia…

Entonces… ¿cual es tu conclusión?...

si lo que Austin me hace sentir es amor… entonces Amo a Austin…

¿y se lo vas a decir?...

no, no hasta que el venga hasta aquí… como el dijo… estas cosas se tratan frente a frente…

pero, tu sabes que el no está tranquilo en estos momentos por esa respuesta…

si, lo sé… y yo también estoy igual por él estando acá…¿de que sirve que sepa lo que siento si de todas formas estaremos separados?... lo mejor será que esperemos para estar frente a frente y definir nuestros sentimientos de una vez… aunque se que el me quiere… quiero saber que tan grande es su "amor" por mí…

en eso tienes razón…digo, tenemos razón: Esperar será lo más adecuado…

sí, ahora lo mejor es descansar… solo mandaré un mensaje a Austin, espero que le llegue aunque no haya señal ahora... para que esté tranquilo, le diré algo que lo haga sentir bien para que no se quede con esa duda, porque sé que es horrible sentir una duda que cada vez se hace mas grande…

En la madrugada mi celular suena… es una mensaje escrito de uniqua… "Austin, se como te sientes… pero tienes razón, retomemos este tema cuando estemos frente a frente… no pienses en posibles respuestas que tal vez te puedas equivocar, no pienses por mí, yo te diré la respuesta en el momento indicado y cuando sepa lo que está sucediendo realmente. Cuídate mucho y por favor… no te presiones demasiado… saludos a los chicos… y un beso para ti…. ¡Ah! Y si te llega este mensaje porque ahora no hay señal... será una buena señal para ti… besos… Uniqua."

CAPÍTULO 9.- YURIKA

Esta vez me toca a mí. No me interesaba entrar en conversación alguna de forma voluntaria, no me interesaba entrar en esta historia, pero ésta historia también trata de mí, aquí fui creada y una parte de mí esta directamente ligada a los personajes principales, los backyardigans.

En esta parte de la historia conocerán mi gran secreto, y sabrán el porque soy para ellos algo así como un guía, también conocerán el porqué de mi actitud para con los demás. Mi nombre es Yurika, y aunque ahora soy muy solitaria, antes no era así, era alguien muy similar a Uniqua, pero algunos acontecimientos a lo largo de mi vida me han hecho cambiar y comportarme de la manera en que soy actualmente… y aunque intento tratar de ser la que era antes… tengo miedo de que me vuelvan a lastimar como lo hicieron hace tiempo. No entraré en detalles, a lo largo de la historia sabrán lo que me ha ocurrido… Daisha y Byron son quienes me han acompañado la mayor parte de mi vida en la Guardería, para ellos soy lo que dicen… un líder nato, pero la verdad, yo no me siento mejor o superior a ellos… estamos tan compenetrados el uno en el otro que cada uno tiene lo que al otro le falta…nos complementamos mutuamente: Byron por su inteligencia y madurez, Daisha por su habilidad de ver en los demás ciertas fuerzas espirituales y yo, según ellos por saber tomar decisiones con razón e inteligencia, aunque a veces mis sentimientos influyen en mis pensamientos… y ahí es donde Yurika se pierde totalmente… es mi punto débil, por eso trato de protegerme con la patética Yurika que a veces surge en mí… me vuelvo déspota y traicionera cuando algo o alguien quiere entrar a mi mundo a arrebatarme lo poco que me queda… según Byron y Daisha, soy como una tortuga… me encierro en mi caparazón y no dejo que nada me toque en donde tengo mis debilidades, quizá tengan razón, pero la verdad, mis temores no son tan diferentes de los de ustedes o de cualquier otra persona… ya he pasado por momentos terribles y aun sigo de pie, pero el perder a alguien a quien de verdad se ama… eso si, no se lo deseo a nadie.

Disculpen que me tenga que entrometer en la historia, que aunque la protagonista sea Uniqua, también me incluyo en el reparto, así que ahora me tocará narrar a mi esta parte… yo creo que también les gustaría saber lo que hago en un día normal en la guardería, pero mejor me iré hasta lo mas interesante: la llegada de los chicos…

Habitualmente y para no entrar en detalles, aquí duermo, como y vivo junto con mi tía la directora de la guardería, quizá para los chicos pueda ser fascinante vivir aquí, pero si supieran lo monótono que es estar en un mismo lugar todo el tiempo, mas de uno saldría corriendo de éste lugar… como sea… hoy la diferencia será en que asignarán los papeles de la obra… los chicos siempre piensan que el ser la protagonista de la obra era algo que siempre me toca por ser la sobrina de la directora, pero según la maestra tengo el don de la actuación y por eso me tocaban los papeles principales, sin embargo, ahora no deseo ser el protagonista, sino un malvado… quizá experimentando lo que es la maldad, pueda hacer que la yurika patética desaparezca de mi vida, sin que se den cuenta los demás… y quiero lucirme, pues mi tía dijo que vendrían los amigos de Uniqua a ver la obra y quiero que se lleven una buena impresión de mí, nunca habíamos tenido más espectadores que nuestros familiares y amigos, será emocionante actuar para alguien mas… No conozco a los amigos de Uniqua, ella me enseño una fotografía que traía en su celular pero la verdad no se alcanzaban a distinguir muy bien… uno de sus amigos tiene un nombre que me gusta… Austin, quien según ella le mandó la imagen… es un bello nombre que me hace recordar momentos maravillosos en mi vida… pero esa es una historia que no quisiera recordar ahora… en su momento sabrán toda la verdad, por ahora solo me resta decirles que el día de hoy será muy emocionante… pues comenzarán los ensayos y tal vez hasta nos probemos el vestuario… así que vayamos al salón de clases… ya están todos ahí y la maestra Molly va a decirnos quienes van a interpretar a qué personaje en la obra de teatro…

Buenos días muchachos- dice la maestra Molly- sé que deben de estar muy emocionados por la asignación de papeles, así que presten atención. Ah! Aclaro algo… algunos de ustedes interpretaran un papel doble, porque algunos personajes solo aparecen en un instante de la obra…

Byron, tendrás que aprender a lidiar con la paja, serás el espantapájaros…

¡Genial!, justo el papel que quería interpretar….

Paco, Tendrás que aprender a caminar como un robot, serás el hombre de Hojalata…

¡Bravo!.... ¡¡¡yo-soy-un-hombre-de-hojalata!!!

Agustín, tendrás que aprender a Rugir como un león cobarde… porque es justo el papel que interpretarás…

Perfecto, tendré que ir calentando la garganta para rugir muy fuerte... para cuando sea valiente…

Daisha: serás la Bruja Buena del Norte y la Bruja Buena del Sur, como ambas solo salen en un instante, podrás con los dos papeles…

Será un reto, gracias maestra por su confianza…

Yurika, también tienes asignado un doble papel… interpretarás a la bruja mala del Oeste… y al mago de Oz

¡Estupendo! ¡Un papel doble! Y de malvado al ¡¡fin!!....

Uniqua… interpretarás a Dorothy y tu mascota Toto será un títere…

¡Gracias maestra!, es la primera vez que voy a actuar…

Espero que estén satisfechos con los papeles que se les asignaron, tomamos en cuenta sus deseos y lo que vimos en las actuaciones de ayer… les felicito y deseo mucha suerte a todos… ya cada quien tiene el guión que le corresponde, les recuerdo que los diálogos solo deben ser similares, mas no idénticos, buscamos que la obra sea parecida, mas no perfecta, y sobre todo, que se diviertan todos…

Continuará…

CAPÍTULO 10.- EL SECRETO DE YURIKA

¡Gracias maestra!

¡Que emoción, Un doble papel!... ¡esto va a ser interesante!

Sí, Daisha, realmente va a ser impresionante el que manejes un doble papel….

Si, pero no nada mas me tocó a mi, a Yurika también le toco un doble papel… y mas impresionantes que los míos…. La bruja mala y el mago de Oz… ¡¡¡es casi el corazón de la historia!!!

¿Que podíamos esperar?, es Yurika, la reina de la actuación…. ¡Mi lady, mis respetos!

Basta Agustín, no es para tanto… es solo que tengo un poco mas de experiencia, pero no soy ni mejor que todos los demás…

¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Eres estupenda actuando!

Vamos chicos, si ya se que piensan que por ser la sobrina de la directora, me dan papeles interesantes…

Bueno, en parte es cierto, pero la verdad, realmente nos impresiona como actúas

Exacto, Byron, ella tiene una esencia artística en su aura que influye fuertemente en su persona cuando se trata de la actuación…

Ya basta, chicos… recuerden que hay una chica que aun no conocemos como es actuando….- les digo refiriéndome a Uniqua…

Bueno, yo nunca he tenido experiencia en la actuación, aunque con los chicos jugábamos a interpretar personajes de importancia en algún momento, no se compara al actuar para interpretar un papel en una obra de teatro… así que solo espero actuar bien y no hacer el ridículo…

Pero, Uniqua, recuerda que te ayudé a ensayar para la audición de la obra y en verdad te digo que me gustó mucho lo que vi… y si tú quieres, te puedo seguir ayudando…

Gracias, Byron. Te agradecería que me ayudes con tu experiencia….

De nada… será tooooodo un placer en poder ayudarte en lo que pueda….

¡Ya basta!, es hora de ir a desayunar…. Disculpa Uniqua… pero yo también puedo ayudarte si quieres…

Gracias, Yurika…

Lo mismo los demás… ¿verdad chicos?…

¡si!

Y ahora… vamos al comedor… ¡¡¡el último le tocará buscar a los demás en las escondidas!!!- les digo a Los chicos quienes salen corriendo… yo me quedo al final junto con Uniqua…

Uniqua… quiero disculparme contigo…

¿Conmigo? ¿Porque?

Creo que he sido un poco… grosera, cuando llegaste… debí de haberte llevado a dar el tour por la guardería junto con Byron y Daisha… y en lugar de eso no hice absolutamente nada… he sido muy mala anfitriona… y por eso es que te pido una disculpa…

No te preocupes, Yurika, tu no….- algo nos interrumpe, lo que a continuación van a saber, me dejó realmente sorprendida…-

¡blip!, ¡blip!, ¡blip, blip!... disculpa…es mi celular… - me dice Uniqua…- ¡permíteme un momento…!- me dice mientras se hace a un lado y responde al teléfono por videoconferencia…

¿sí?...¡Austin! dentro de un momento te iba a Hablar

Hola Uniqua, ¿como estás?

Ansiosa… anoche que se cortó la llamada por la falta de señal, no sabía ni que hacer, en verdad lo siento mucho si te hice pasar toda la noche pensando…

Pues si, me la hubiera pasado pensando… pero recibí tu mensaje poco después…eso me tranquilizó mucho…

¿Qué bien!...¡que bueno q sirvió de algo mandar ese mensaje!… ¡ah…! Austin… quiero presentarte a….

¿A quien?

Eh.. es que… Iba a presentarte a una amiga… pero se fue… tal vez pensó que me incomodaba…. Bueno, cuando llegues te la presentaré

Ah! Uniqua, le pregunté a mi papá si sabía a donde se habían ido tu y tus padres…y ¿adivina que?

¿Que?

Estás en la misma ciudad en la que vivía, hasta antes de conocerlos…

¿Qué?, ¿en serio?

Ajá… Y algo más… estas viviendo en la misma casa en la que yo vivía… según me dijo mi mamá… mi papá les dio la dirección para que les dieran la casa sin ningún problema….así que… estás en el mismo lugar donde yo estuve viviendo…

¡no puedo creerlo… entonces… donde yo vivo, ahí vivías? ¡Esto es increíble!

Así es… y aun hay más…

Dime! ¿Que mas hay?

Hay posibilidades de que me vaya antes que los demás chicos…

¿en serio?... ¡sería fantástico!

Aja… y tal vez lleguemos a tu casa…

¡¡¡Wow!!!

Y los demás también llegarán ahí…!

¡genial! Ya estoy emocionada!

No mas que yo…Y ¿que tal te fue en lo de la obra?

Austin… tienes frente a ti a la chica que interpretará el papel de Dorothy

¿en serio Uniqua, serás el personaje principal?... ¡¡¡eso es fabuloso!!! Esto deben saberlo los chicos…Tengo que ir a ayudarte con el papel…

No te preocupes, ya tengo quien me ayudará a practicar

¿En serio? ¿Quien te ayudará?

Uno de los chicos… 

Humm… me voy a poner celoso…y mas por esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes en tu cara…

Austin… no creo que tengas algún motivo para ponerte así… de todas formas cuando llegues me tendrás que ayudar a practicar… y tal vez hasta entres en la obra…

Tal vez, depende cuando digan mis padres que nos vamos…va ser emocionante revivir los días en lo que estuve por allá!... ¡tal vez vuelva a ver a mis amigos!... Bueno es hora de irme… si no el saldo se termina y quiero después poder seguir hablándote cuando pueda…Cuídate mucho Uniqua

Tu también Austin…

Te quiero mucho… hasta luego…

Uniqua termina de hablar, me busca con la mirada alrededor y al no verme se va hacia el comedor… yo estoy escondida detrás de los locker, estuve escuchando la conversación… ¡esa voz!, ¡yo conozco esa voz! ¡No puede ser que todo sea una coincidencia!... ¿será una mala broma del destino?... intenté ver con quien estaba hablando Uniqua… pero cuando me iba a presentar con él por medio del celular…entré en pánico… y Salí corriendo para que no lo hiciera… ¡¡¡su voz es inconfundible!!! Espero equivocarme… y en verdad estar confundida… Uniqua va caminando hacia el comedor… yo sigo temblando aún… mi cabeza esta recordando un sin fin de momentos que me ponen a temblar…y aunque trato de apartarlos de mi mente… no puedo… solo espero que todo sea solo imaginación mía…

Yurika…

Daisha, Byron… me asustaron… ¿cuando llegaron?

Hace un momento, nos extrañó no verte en el comedor… ¿Estás bien?, te noto perturbada…

Si, estoy bien

No, tu no estas bien… ¿que sucede?…

Estoy bien Byron… en verdad…

No nos puedes engañar… ¿que pasó?... ¿ te dijo algo Uniqua?

No se trata de lo que ella me haya dicho… sino de lo que escuché…¡esa voz!

¿Cual voz?

Deja que se tranquilice, Byron… aún está alterada… Yurika… toma aire y cálmate… ¡nunca te había visto de ésta forma!

Ella tiene un amigo que se llama Austin… hace un momento le habló por el celular y a pesar de que no lo vi… escuché su voz y se parece mucho a la de…

¡Santo cielo! ¿será eso posible?

Tal vez, Daisha y mas porque alcancé a oír que el decía que vivía en ésta ciudad, hasta antes de conocerla…

Piensas que él…

Si… pienso eso… la voz de él es inconfundible… ¡jamás podría olvidarla!

Yurika, el mundo da muchas vueltas… pero hay pocas probabilidades que los mundos de 2 personas se crucen de esta manera… quizá solo es una confusión tuya…tal vez la voces sean parecidas…

No Daisha… todo apunta a que es él… el nombre, la voz, el cambio de vida… no creo estar equivocada… es él…

Pues si es así, lo mejor será que te tranquilices…no dejes que una suposición te perturbe…

No puedo evitarlo!... Daisha!

¡por supuesto que sí puedes!, eres Yurika, la que puede con todo!... incluso con esto…no dejes que el pasado te alcance…

Daisha… creo que ya me alcanzó…

Ya basta! YURI… reacciona. ¿No me estas viendo aquí delante de ti? Acaso estoy pintado?... me duele verte de ésta manera… y mas por alguien que ya pasó en tu vida… ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

Byron…es que yo…

El ya es tu pasado, Yurika!... yo soy quien está aquí, no él!

Pero… tu no…. eres…

¡¡¡¡Porque tú no me dejas!!!!... Yurika… si tu me lo permitieras… quiero entrar en tu vida y dejar todo eso atrás!...quiero ayudarte a olvidar lo que él dejó en ti!

NO, Byron.,.. no puedo permitir… que entres en mi vida…y después te vayas….

Pero…

¡Basta!... Byron.. recuerda lo que hablamos!

Pero Daisha…

No-la-molestes-mas

¡Rayos!!!... mejor me largo!

B-Byron!

¡Déjalo que se vaya Yurika… tu debes estar tranquila!

Es que…va molesto!... El no suele… molestarse de esa… forma…

Recuerda lo que te sucede cuando te alteras… puede darte una crisis en cualquier momento…

Tienes razón, …me falta un poco… el aire

Ves!, vamos por tu inhalador con la directora… antes de que sea tarde…

Me… preocupa… Byron…

Estará bien, el no padece de asma, sabes que es muy peligroso y que no debes alterarte…

Daisha… no puedo…

No hables… ya estoy escuchando como te falta el aire… siéntate en la silla… deja avisarle a los chicos para que pidan ayuda..

No es necesario… aquí esta el inhalador…

Gracias, Byron, quédate con ella… iré por ayuda

La maestra ya viene en camino, me adelanté corriendo para llegar más rápido

No importa… ahora regreso … mientras dale dos disparos del inhalador …

Tranquilízate, Yurika… cálmate para que el medicamento te haga efecto…

By…ron… yo…

No hables… no gastes tu aire… después tendremos tiempo de hablar… ahora por favor… solo concéntrate en tu respiración….

ESE Era otro de mis secretos… padezco de Asma bronquial… habitualmente la tengo controlada y casi nunca tengo crisis como ésta, excepto cuando algo me altera, y eso realmente puede terminar en algo muy grave…solo Byron y Daisha lo saben… los demás chicos no tienen ni la menor idea que la padezco… tenia mucho tiempo que no me daba una crisis así en la guardería…para ser exactos, desde que Austin se fue de aquí… si, Austin, justamente el nombre de la persona que le llamo a Uniqua hace unos momentos… pero esa historia aun no es tiempo de contarla… lo haré en su momento…si es necesario.

Capítulo 10.- En Invitado Especial

Este día ya no pude seguir en la guardería, me llevaron a un hospital donde permanecí en el área de urgencias, mientras la crisis pasaba… afortunadamente el medicamento llegó muy a tiempo y el efecto fue rápido, de no haber sido por Byron, y por Daisha que ahí estaban, tal vez no estaría contándoles todo esto ahora…

Al día siguiente, al llegar a la guardería, los chicos estaban muy impacientes al verme llegar… nos reunimos en el salón de teatro…

Hola chicos.- les dije tratando de guardar las apariencias un poco….

¡hola Yurika!.- me dicen todos…

¿Como estás hoy?

Bien, Byron, gracias..

Ayer ya no te vimos por la tarde… ¿Dónde estuviste?

Practicando Paco, estaba estudiando mi guión de la obra…

Te ves extraña, un poco ojerosa… ¿segura que estas bien?

Si, agustín… gracias por preguntar…

Mi Lady Yurika, me preocupas mucho, sabes que soy un gran admirador tuyo…y por esa sonrisa, mataría si alguien se interpone entre nosotros…

Ah, ¿sí?, pues ¡mátame, porque Yurika es Mía!

¡Ah, bellaco! La Princesa Yurika es solo mía…¡In Guard!, ¡¡¡mesié Byrón!!!!

¡Hola chicos… buenos días…-

¡Buenos Días Maestra!

Siento mucho interrumpir esa grandiosa escena de duelo entre Byron y Agustín, pero tengo que avisarles algo muy importante…Este día se probarán los trajes, los disfraces y tendrán su primer ensayo de coreografía… y, adivinen que? tendrán un invitado muy especial.. se trata de alguien que ya conocen, .…¡ah!, Uniqua, se me olvidaba…

¿sí, maestra?

Tus padres te esperan en el recibidor de la guardería…. Tómate su tiempo antes de venir hacia acá, mas tarde podrás ponerte al corriente con tus ensayos.

Sí maestra…- Uniqua sale del salón muy aprisa…la maestra ya me puso a pensar…

maestra, ¿Quién es el invitado especial?....

no puedo decirte ahora, Yurika, es una sorpresa

¿y cuando lo podremos ver?

Todo a su tiempo, Byron, por lo pronto… aquí están sus trajes, pruébenselos y escojan lo que deseen para que cada quien vista a su personaje…si hay algo que no alcancen o quieran algo de lo que está arriba, pidan a alguien que se los baje…

Todos corren para escoger su vestuario, yo solo me quedo sentada pensando en el dichoso invitado… por primera vez en mi vida, tengo temor a algo que aun no se qué es… si lo que estoy pensando es una realidad… no se que voy a hacer….

Yurika…- es Daisha…. Me interrumpió mis pensamientos… solo la volteo a ver con la mirada….

Cálmate… estoy viendo un tono café en tu aura… ¿a que le temes?

Tú lo sabes… Daisha… tú sabes a que le tengo miedo….

Aún sigues pensando que el Austin de ella y el tuyo, son la misma persona…

Sí….y creo que también lo que dijo la maestra tiene que ver con todo esto…

¿Lo del invitado especial?

Si…

Yuri… ¿y si así fuera?, ¿si el Austin que tu conociste, fuera el mismo que Uniqua conoce…que pasaría?

Tu más que nadie sabe lo que sufrí cuando el se tuvo que ir, tu más que nadie sabes que a pesar de que el tiempo ha pasado, le herida aún sigue abierta….tu más que nadie sabes que el me hizo transformarme en la Yurika que soy ahora…No sé que haría si lo vuelvo a ver.

Bueno… entonces solo puedo decirte una cosa… sé, como tu quieras ser… solo tú tienes esa respuesta, Yurika…. Solo tú sabes como actuarás en el momento que lo tengas frente a ti…. Pero eso si, ten listo tu inhalador por si algo sale mal… de acuerdo?

…

Yurika…. Ya veo que si estás de acuerdo… el tono rojizo me dice que algo esta pasando contigo… cálmate, el extremo es algo negativo…. No permitas que el rencor, el resentimiento y el odio se apoderen de tus sentimientos y de tus pensamientos… no pienses que es él… aun no lo sabes….

Pero si es así, si es Austin, me va a escuchar….

Hasta aquí llego hoy…. Le dejo la historia a Uniqua, después de todo, ella es quien comenzó la historia… el enojo, el rencor y el resentimiento que hay en mi corazón no me permiten pensar claramente…así que debo dejarlos… porque si el Austin de Uniqua y el que yo conozco son los mismos… las cosas aquí se van a poner color de hormiga… ¡eh, perdón!… se pondrán negras…fue un gusto poder contarles una parte de mí, aunque creo que si mis temores son ciertos… la otra parte que conocerán… será la negativa…

Hasta Pronto.

Capítulo 11.- El REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO

**Estoy emocionada, voy corriendo hacia el recibidor de la guardería, si mis padres vienen, eso solo quiere decir una cosa… Entro casi tropezándome con la puerta en mi ímpetu por llegar rápido al recibidor, veo a mis padres con una gran sonrisa al ver que casi me caigo para llegar pronto a verlos, volteo hacia todos lados y no veo nada mas… mi rostro lleno de felicidad en un instante se torna serio…**

Uniqua, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿buscas algo? – pregunta mi padre

Sí, es que pensé que…

Hija, esperas a alguien, ¿no es cierto?

Si, esperaba… bueno pensé que tal vez…

Solo vinimos para traerte algo que se nos había olvidado, pero está en el carro, ¿quieres ir por él?

Por supuesto papá, en un momento regreso…

Salgo de la guardería, con paso lento me dirijo hacia el coche. Abro la puerta y veo el broche con la piedra roja en forma de corazón…. Lo agarro y lo abrazo… mi imaginación voló recordando el día cuando me lo dio…

y aquí traigo el otro…

…???

Eran dos, pero por la prisa se me había olvidado dártelo.- yo estaba incrédula… con la boca abierta, voltee para ver a quien me estaba hablando… mi voz no salía de la gran emoción que estaba sintiendo… una gran sonrisa invade mi rostro…

Hola Uniqua…

¡AUSTIN! … -

Mi emoción y mi felicidad crecen mientras corro y me aviento hacia Austin que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, él me cacha y de la fuerza caímos y rodamos por el pasto del jardín, unas pequeñas lagrimillas de felicidad rodaron por mis mejillas

¡no tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado!-

¡yo también necesitaba verte, esperé tanto por este momento!, ven, déjame ayudarte- me dijo mientras me extendía la mano para ayudarme a levantar, y sin soltarme nos dirigimos al recibidor mientras nuestros padres nos veían sonrientes desde la entrada…

¿Cómo estás uniqua?- me dijo el padre de Austin

Muy bien Señor… ¿como les fue en su viaje?

Bueno, Austin no me dejó descansar en toda la noche, ya le andaba por llegar…

Y a mí también, aunque no pensé que llegarían tan pronto… muchas gracias por venir y traer a Austin

No te preocupes, es un placer regresar a un lugar donde vivimos momentos maravillosos…- me dice la madre de Austin… - Uniqua, Austin se quedará aquí contigo creo que el estará encantado de ver a sus amigos nuevamente…

Nuevamente…?.- pregunto extrañada

Si, él aquí estuvo desde que era un bebé, aquí creció hasta que tuvimos que mudarnos a donde te conocimos.- me dice la madre de Austin, yo me quedo sorprendida…

El mundo da muchas vueltas, no es así?, quién diría que tu familia se vendría a vivir a donde alguna vez vivimos nosotros?... dice el padre de Austin

Así es, el mundo gira y a veces nos deja en el lugar de otros, pero las cosas suceden por alguna razón, quizá hay círculos que se necesitan cerrar y tal vez por eso están aquí ustedes también, y mientras contemos con quienes nos puedan dar una mano, todo estará bien- dice mi madre

Es hora de irnos, nos salimos del trabajo para poder recibirlos, pero ya es tiempo de regresar…- dice mi padre

Austin, te quedarás aquí, se que no te desagrada la idea…

Claro!, ¡Muchas Gracias, Papá!.... mamá, ¿no se te olvida algo?

¡Ah, si claro!, Uniqua, aquí te mandan esto los chicos…

¡Un álbum de fotos autografiados por ellos!, ¡Genial!... ¡Muchas Gracias!

No hay de que… ahora cuídense mucho y nos vemos dentro de unas horas…

Mientras nuestros padres se iban, Austin y yo nos metimos al recibidor…

¡que emoción tenerte aquí!

eso lo puedes repetir…

¡que emoción tenerte aquí!

no sabes Uniqua, cuanto necesitaba poder verte, tocarte…

¡Mi corazón late tan rápido que creo que se me va a salir!

Pues si se te sale, lo alcanzamos...

¿Ya sabias donde me ibas a encontrar?

Sí, mis papás le recomendaron esta guardería a tus padres…

No tenía idea de que aquí hubieras estado… desde bebé

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Uniqua…

Tienes razón, nunca me había detenido a pensar en tu vida hasta antes de que llegaras con los chicos… y conmigo…

Pero ahora tu estás aquí, por mí, y yo estoy allá por ti, simplemente intercambiamos lugares…

Pero yo quiero estar allá, contigo y con los chicos

Y yo también quisiera eso, pero no podemos …

Tú tampoco conocías mi vida antes de que llegaras…

No, pero te conocí a ti, y con eso me bastó para olvidar las penas que tenía cuando llegué

¿Tenías penas?...

Tanto como penas, no, tenia problemas, sentía miedo, tristeza por abandonar a mis amigos, curiosidad por lo que iba a enfrentar… pero tu fuiste quien marcó la diferencia…y junto con Tasha poco a poco fui olvidando lo que aquí había dejado y me concentré mas en poder llegar hasta ti…por eso la timidez… el cambio de hogar, el recordar a quienes dejaba, el miedo por ver a lo que me enfrentaría, la emoción de verte y el conocer todo un mundo nuevo para mí, eran varias cosas que por eso a veces prefería estar solo, y una vez que me acostumbré, me fui acercando más a ti….

Nunca me detuve a pensar que eras tímido… Tyrone siempre me mantenía ocupada, igual que los demás… no recuerdo como fué que entraste, simplemente te ví como uno mas de los chicos…

Me interesaste desde que te ví, siempre te ayudaba, me gustaba estar cerca de ti cada que se podía… quizá esa indiferencia que tenias hacia todo es lo que me ayudó a acercarme a los demás…. Eso y mi deseo de estar más cerca de ti…. Y ese deseo es lo que me tiene aquí, ahora…

Pues, ¿sabes algo?, ¡Adoro ese deseo que tienes! Porque ahora no solo tu estarás aquí, sino los demás chicos…

Sí, y eso me emociona mucho más… reunir a todos mis amigos, esto va a ser emocionante….

Y,¿no tienes ganas de ver a los chicos de la guardería?

¡Por supuesto! Ya me anda por ver a los demás…

Fuimos corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás chicos en la sala de teatro… la maestra llego junto con nosotros para anunciar la llegada de Austin….

muchachos, les tengo una sorpresa, recuerdan al invitado que les platique hace un momento… bueno… aquí lo tienen… se trata de alguien que ya estuvo aquí hace un tiempo: Austin….- les dice la maestra haciendo que Austin y yo entremos al salón….

¡AUSTIN!.- gritan todos al mismo tiempo

hola chicos… ¿como están?

¿Que onda cuate?, ¿donde te habías metido?- dice Paco

Si Austin, ni siquiera Adiós nos dijiste.- dice Agustín

Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros….- dice Byron

Hum… ya no eres el mismo de antes….- dice Daisha…

Chicos, mis padres tuvieron que mudarse rápidamente, así que no pude despedirme de nadie, y no saben como los extrañé, quería despedirme de todos ustedes, pero desafortunadamente no fue así…

No importa cuate, que bueno que has regresado…

Si, realmente deseaba venir aquí… necesitaba ver a alguien…

¿a, sí?, ¿a quién?....- pregunta Daisha…

A Uniqua… ella es la razón por la que estoy aquí, y…. bueno, ya que estoy aquí, aprovechare para despedirme como realmente debí hacerlo…

¿Te volverás a ir?.- pregunta Daisha

No tengo alternativa, mi vida es ahora en otro lugar…- Austin voltea a verme y dice:- pero en verdad, me gustaría poder quedarme aquí….- (yo solo sonrío un poco…) y me regresaré después junto con los chicos que llegaran mañana…

¿Mañana llegan los demás?..¡Fantástico!

Si no es que llegan hoy… creo que sí…

Uniqua,- dice Byron.- no has escogido tu vestuario para tu papel del mago de Oz…

¡cierto!, voy a ver que me puedo poner…ahora vengo, Austin…

No te preocupes… aquí te espero….

Me fui corriendo a ver que es lo que quedaba del vestuario… Austin se quedo en compañía de Byron y de Daisha y los demás estaban practicando sus diálogos de la obra… Yurika no estaba en el salón.

Es mi turno de participar en la historia… soy Daisha, a estas alturas ya me deben de conocer un poco, soy tranquila y buena amiga, poseo un don que tengo para percibir la energía de las personas que me rodean, puedo saber si lo que piensan en ese momento es algo bueno o malo y sé diferenciar entre los sentimientos de los demás por medio del aura… en esta ocasión me toca narrar la parte mas delicada de la historia… la relación entre Yurika y Austin, aunque en su momento, serán ellos mismos quien sigan contando la historia… solo intervendré en esta parte donde Uniqua no está… ella se enterará de todo esto después…

Daisha… ¿Dónde está?.- me pregunta Austin con curiosidad

¿quién?

¿cómo quién?, tu sabes a quién me refiero…

¿Yurika?, esta en el único lugar que le gusta estar a ella desde que te fuiste…

¿Podré ir a verla?

No creo que sea conveniente…- dice Byron

¿y porque no?.- pregunta Austin

¿para que quieres verla ahora, si no te preocupaste por ella antes?- dice Byron

Eso es algo que solo ella puede escuchar…

ehm.… Disculpen… Byron, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento?

Si, Daisha….- tomo a byron del brazo y lo aparto lo mas que puedo de Austin

Byron… recuerda lo que te dije… cálmate, no vayas a comenzar las cosas aquí…

¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, si él está aquí… estoy preocupado por Yurika

No deberías… tu sabes que ella es muy fuerte y sé que saldrá de esto bien…

Pero viste como se puso ayer…

Pero lo superará el día de hoy…ella ya está preparada

¿Y si algo le sucede mientras estamos aquí… que tal si le da otra crisis?

No lo creo, Yurika se sabe controlar

Pero ayer no lo hizo

Pero esta vez si lo hará… y recuerda, no te metas en los asuntos entre Yurika y Austin, esto es algo que solo ellos pueden controlar…ahora quien debe tener calma, eres tú, ¿porque no vas a ayudar a Uniqua con su vestuario mientras te distraes?, yo iré con ellos…

Tienes razón, iré con ella… - me dijo ya resignado…me dirijo con Austin para terminar de hablar con el…

No has cambiado en nada, Daisha, sigues siendo la protectora y mediadora entre Byron y Yurika…

Austin, eso no te debería de importar…

¿Sigues queriendo a Byron…?

Austin… eso ya pasó desde hace mucho tiempo… tu lo sabes…

No lo creo… todavía lo quieres

No lo quiero, y no debería de decirte esto, pero el destino de Byron no es conmigo, sino con otra persona…

¿Y por eso lo dejaste ir?

No lo he dejado ir… en realidad nunca vino hacia mí…

Si lo hizo… yo sé que si lo hizo…si él te pedía ayuda para poder convencer a Yurika cuando ella y yo estábamos juntos todo el tiempo, y tu lo querías a él pero nunca se lo has dicho…¿verdad?

Austin, eso ya pasó… yo nunca quise a Byron…

No te mientas… si lo quisiste…

Tal vez, pero no como tú querías a… bueno, olvida eso, ahora, debo advertirte algo sobre ella… Yurika ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la viste… dejó de ser la dulce Yurika que era y se ha convertido en alguien totalmente diferente a quién habías conocido… desde que la abandonaste, su carácter se ha endurecido de tal forma que no deja que nadie la vea como realmente es, ni deja que nadie entre dentro de su corazón, cierra sus sentimientos hacia los demás y no quiere ver opciones, mas que solo sus razones…

No la abandoné, Daisha…

Eso díselo a ella…ahora ve al salón, ella está ahí estudiando

Gracias, Daisha…- Austin se dirigía al salón de juegos…cuando de repente regresa corriendo y me dice en el oído…- pero eso no ha pasado aún… yo lo sé….- solo me le quedo mirando mientras el, sonriente, se dirige nuevamente al salón de juegos para ver a Yurika.. yo lo sigo sin que se dé cuenta y espero afuera del salón de juegos para ver que ella esté bien… o es mejor estar prevenida… y aquí traigo el inhalador por si las cosas comienzan a salir mal…

**CAPITULO 12 .- Ya no soy la que antes fuí**

Yo, Austin, voy hacia el salón de juegos… tengo que hablar con ella antes de contarle todo a Uniqua…se lo debo, después de todo, mi vida se quedó con ella cuando yo me fui… entro al salón de juegos y la veo sentada frente al ventanal que da al patio trasero de la guardería… está concentrada y… solo alcanzo a medio escucharla…"Hay mucho que estudiar, el interpretar dos papeles es realmente mucho trabajo, pero sé que puedo hacerlo… Hasta ahora no hay nada que venza a Yurika…" camino en silencio por detrás de ella y le cubro los ojos… ella se sobresalta…

¡shh! No grites… todo está bien.- le digo en el oído con suavidad.- Hola Yurika..

¿…? (esa voz… yo la conozco… no puede ser él....) ¿Austin?- le quito las manos de sus ojos… y ella voltea a verme….- ¿Qué haces aquí?- me dice muy seria… me deja extrañado y le pregunto:

¿No te alegra verme?, porque yo si me alegro de verte…

No creo que te importe saberlo….- me dice mientras desvía la mirada al guión de la obra.- no te importó despedirte de mí, así que no creo que me interese que estés aquí…

Yurika…

Austin, por favor, déjame estudiar el guión…

Yurika, ¿podrás escucharme?

No, Austin…

Solo unos minutos… ¿por favor?, por eso estoy aquí….- le digo suplicante… ella guardó silencio unos segundos…después cerró el libro del guión y me dijo molesta…

No, Austin… tu no estás aquí por mí… estás por ella, viniste por ella… no por mí, yo no te importo… ni te importé nunca… simplemente te fuiste y te olvidaste de mí…

No Yurika… no me fui nada más porque yo quise…

¿Entonces?, ¿porque no regresaste y al menos me dijiste Adiós?...¿porque no viniste y te despediste de mi antes de que te fueras?, ¿porque no me dijiste que te ibas a cambiar de ciudad?, si al menos me hubieras hecho una llamada, pero no, nunca me dijiste donde estabas, a donde te fuiste, porque te habías ido de esa forma… simplemente desapareciste de mi vida, Austin…como si nunca hubieras estado aquí… y eso me dolió mucho…porque pensé que realmente me querías--- y ahora…no quiero saber nada de ti….

Yurika… ¿realmente crees que….?

Dije… que no quiero saber nada de ti, Austin…

pero… Yurika… Necesito que me escuches…

¿para que?, para que me des pretextos?, ¿para que inventes mentiras?... no Austin, no me vas a convencer de creer que te fuiste y pensaste siquiera un poco en mí…

¿Acaso crees que yo no sufrí al igual que tú?, yo no me fui por voluntad propia… me fui porque mis padres así lo decidieron…

¡Pero ni siquiera llamaste!

Porque yo no sabía como comunicarme a este lugar

Pero pudiste buscar alguna forma de hacerlo…

Yurika, estaba tratando de adaptarme a un lugar nuevo… tenía que conocer el nuevo sitio en el que es mi hogar ahora…

No me mientas Austin… la estabas conociendo a ella…

Es verdad, a ella pero también a los demás chicos…

Y mientras, yo aquí… Austin, tu no sabes por lo que tuve que pasar cuando te fuiste…

Para eso estoy aquí, Yurika… para que seas tu quien me lo cuente…

¿Qué te lo cuente? No Austin… si en verdad me querías aunque sea un poco… tu mismo tendrás que averiguarlo…

Yurika… te conozco… si cambiaste como me ha dicho Daisha… no he visto realmente el cambio en ti… eres la misma Yurika que he conocido toda mi vida…

Austin…

Dímelo tú, al menos hazme saber que fue de ti cuando me marché… Solo quiero que me perdones por no haber podido venir a despedirme de ti antes…

No, Austin… no creo que tengas realmente la idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar cuando te fuiste… no puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente…

Está bien… tu eres quien siempre dice la última palabra… siempre ha sido así…

Por favor... déjame seguir estudiando el guión…

En verdad te interesa mas el guión de una obra, que lo que son tus sentimientos…

Austin… la Yurika sentimental murió el día que la abandonaste…

¿Es que no entiendes?.. yo no te abandoné yurika…

Nunca lo va a hacer entender, Austin… yo también se lo he dicho….- me dice Daisha….- llevo tiempo diciéndole lo mismo que le has dicho a ella… pero no quiere entenderlo…Byron le ha tendido la mano y también lo rechaza…

Quiero ver a la Yurika que siempre conocí… por favor… déjame verla por un momento…- le digo a ella suplicante… ella cierra sus ojos mientras Daisha y yo seguimos discutiendo verbalmente…

No Austin, no creo que ella te permita…

Estoy harta de estar aquí…- interrumpe Yurika comenzando a hablar, Daisha y yo nos miramos desconcertados y conforme ella va hablando, escuchamos atentamente, pareciera estar en un trance….-

Estoy harta de estar aquí, encerrada en este lugar, reprimiendo todos los miedos que tengo tratando de aparentar algo que no soy…porque a pesar de que te fuiste Austin, tu presencia todavía perdura aquí y aunque ella no me deja sola, el dolor que siento simplemente va creciendo hasta volverse insoportable con cada día que pasa… hay demasiadas cosas que no puedo ni podré borrar tan fácilmente… no importa cuanto tiempo pase… son muchos los recuerdos que tengo que no me permiten olvidarlos, no puedo dejarlos ir, porque una parte de mí moriría junto con ellos… como cuando era una bebecita y tu te acercabas a mi para secar mis lágrimas cuando me caía o lloraba por algo… o cuando gritaba de miedo, tu siempre estabas ahí para luchar contra los monstruos de mis pesadillas… me tomabas de la mano cuando yo tenía miedo y al escuchar tu voz me sentía mas segura… todo esto ¿crees que es fácil olvidar?... cuando te fuiste, intenté decirme a mi misma que aceptara que te habías ido, pero a pesar de todo, estabas conmigo, seguías conmigo en mis pensamientos… y después, pareciera que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento solo para hacerme sentir mas sola que antes… porque cuando te fuiste… Yurika se fué junto contigo…a la que tu querías y amabas... ella desapareció, se perdió… junto con los sueños que juntos tuvimos… y ahora… ésta Yurika que tienes delante de ti, es lo que ha quedado… Ya no soy lo que antes fui.

Yurika…

No, Austin… no puedo perdonarte tanto tiempo de incertidumbre, de temor, de dolor… de olvido… no puedo…. … … ahora por favor… déjenme sola… tengo que seguir estudiando el guión…

Vamos, Austin… no creo que puedas hacer más por hoy…- me dice Daisha jalándome del brazo…y a rastras me alejo de ella…

¿Es que no entiendes?… ¡dices que se ha vuelto insensible y ella me ha abierto el corazón nuevamente¡… ¡si no aprovecho ahora tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad!…

Este no es el momento Austin…

Pero Daisha…

¡No!... si sigues así, le dará otra crisis…

¿Crisis?

¿No recuerdas?... Austin… Yurika tiene Asma… ayer tuvo una crisis cuando supo que ibas a venir… entró en pánico…

No me acordaba de eso…

Creo que hay muchas cosas que no recuerdas de ella… y también que no sabes… por ahora… déjala… o le dará otra crisis

Como lo sabes…

Porque lo estoy viendo… el aura se esta poniendo nebulosa, déjala tranquila por favor…quédate aquí, le dejaré el inhalador…

Observo a Daisha que le entrega el inhalador a yurika y se queda platicando con ella… en parte es verdad lo que Yuri dijo… no tenía idea de cuanto es lo que ella pudo haber sufrido, hasta que ella misma me lo hizo ver… quería mucho a Yurika… y el cambio de casa vino a transformar toda mi vida… y también mis emociones… suelo olvidar lo que me afecta… y entre todo lo que olvidé… realmente la olvidé a ella también…Espero poder encontrar la forma de que pueda perdonarme…porque al final de todo esto… ella tiene razón, la olvidé y ella me hizo recordar todo lo que realmente valía la pena al estar aquí. Lo siento en verdad, ojalá y ella me pueda perdonar.

CONTINUARÁ….

Espero a Daisha afuera del salón en lo que ella le deja el inhalador a Yuri… me encuentra recargado en la pared con la mirada en el suelo…

¿Estás bien, Austin?...

No, Daisha… realmente no… ella tiene razón, estaba tan ocupado en concentrarme en vivir mi nueva vida, que me olvidé por completo de ustedes y sobre todo de ella… ¡OH, rayos!, ¡si al menos hubiera tenido la oportunidad de despedirme de ella!… ¿crees que las cosas hubieran cambiado aunque sea un poco?

No lo sé Austin, tal vez hubieran atenuado los sentimientos de soledad de Yurika aunque sea un poco…no sabes como se puso cuando supo que no volverías a venir… ella te había hecho un regalito en la clase de manualidades que te iba dar en cuanto llegaras… y al ver que no llegabas… le preguntó a la maestra por que no venías… "¿no sabes, Yurika?, Austin ya no vendrá… se mudó a otra ciudad "… esa noticia la devastó … al saber que no te volvería a ver se puso pálida y después de tanto tiempo en que ella no presentaba una crisis de asma… el asma la invadió nuevamente… y casi todos los días se la pasaba triste y lloraba por ti o presentaba una crisis aguda asmática… casi muere en uno de los ataques… hasta que Byron y yo la distrajimos haciendo muchas cosas para que no pensara en ti… Byron realmente se ha esforzado por borrarte de la mente de Yurika y lo logró… pero ahora, has aparecido nuevamente …

No quiero pensar que fue un error haber regresado…

No es un error, porque no has regresado, Austin… te vas a volver a ir, ¿no es cierto?

Tienes razón… me volveré a ir, pero me gustaría quedarme…

Puedo ver en tu aura…que es cierto lo que me dices… pero ya no quieres a Yurika como antes…. Ahora tu corazón le pertenece a ella…a Uniqua…

No lo sé…

Si lo sabes… quizás tu mente está confundida ahora, pero tu corazón no…

Entonces… ¿que puedo hacer?

Creo que las cosas entre tú y Yurika ya se aclararon, ella ya sabe que no fué intencional el que no le hayas dicho que te ibas… y que también te sorprendieron con el cambio de vida… considero que ya cerraste ese círculo… las cosas se pondrán mejor ahora…

Pero… aun no me ha perdonado…

Solo dale un poco de tiempo… terminará haciéndolo…

Mientras Daisha y yo platicábamos… Uniqua y Byron se encontraban buscando las ropas para vestir a sus personajes…

¡Esto es fantástico!, hay muchas cosas bonitas para vestir a Dorothy… y al espantapájaros

Al menos yo no voy a complicarme con disfrazarme de un espantapájaros… lo mas difícil será poder conseguir la paja…

me faltan las zapatillas rojas… si no, ¿con que "regresaré a casa"?

Mira, están hasta allá arriba…

Mmm… tendré que subir hasta allá por ellas…

Espera, deja te ayudo… voy a poner las sillas sobre la mesa para subirme por ellas…

No te molestes… con los chicos he aprendido a hacer muchas cosas, incluso a trepar por todo tipo de objetos… yo iré por ellas…

Uniqua… ten cuidado, hay muchos objetos flojos, no te vayas a resbalar con algo y te vayas a…

¡wooooooooooooooooooo!

¡cuidado!.............¡te tengo!

Gracias por atraparme…Byron…

¿Atraparte?, ¡eso quisiera!, jejeje

¿Que?

Ehm… no nada…

¿Porque te pones rojo?

Es que… es el reflejo de las zapatillas…

¡Mira… ahí viene Austin!….

Ah… si… Austin….

¡Uniqua!... ¿que te pasó?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿porque te trae en brazos Byron?

Es que… me trepé hasta allá arriba por las zapatillas y Byron me atrapó… impidió que me cayera…ya puedes bajarme Byron…

No te preocupes, no pesas nada… además para mi es un placer tenerte entre mis brazos… si tu me dejas… te puedo llevar a donde tu me lo pidas…

Byron… ella dijo que ya puedes bajarla…

Si, lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo…

Gracias por bajarme… eres muy fuerte, Byron…

A tus órdenes, preciosa, para lo que gustes…

Byron, ven un momento por favor…..- le dice Daisha… el acude hacia donde está ella… conversan un momento y después el se va rápidamente… seguramente a ver a Yurika… Uniqua y yo los observamos… ella me pregunta extrañada…

Austin… ¿sucede algo?

No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Hace un momento me sentía bien… pero, ahorita que estoy a tu lado… te siento algo extraño… como con miedo… no sé… nunca antes había sentido esto… me estas asustando…

… Uniqua… tal vez tenga un poco de temor, tu y yo debemos hablar…

¿Hablar? … respecto a lo que tu y yo…

No, debo hablar contigo y contarte lo que no sabes de mí…

Tiene algo que ver con los chicos de la guardería?

Si, tiene mucho que ver con ellos especialmente con Yurika

Entiendo…

Y en base a lo que te diré… a lo que escucharás de mí, de mi vida pasada y de lo que sentimos los dos… tal vez tomes la desición que tú juzgues conveniente…

Sabes, me esta dando un poco de miedo lo que me vas a decir…- yo sonrío un poco, miro su preocupación en sus ojos… y trato de tranquilizarla un poco.

No te preocupes, quizá no sea tan malo después de todo, pero es necesario que sepas lo que era yo, antes de conocerte, Uniqua… realmente eres lo mas importante en mi vida y estoy seguro que haré hasta lo imposible por estar a tu lado…- ella se sienta en una silla y me dice sonriente…

Está bien, Austin, te escucharé…

CAPÍTULO 13.- Austin y Yurika

Hace tiempo, cuando vivía en el mismo lugar donde están viviendo ahora, Uniqua, viví gran parte de mi vida en aquí, en la guardería. Aquí me criaron desde bebé, cuando mis padres trabajaban. Durante ese tiempo también había una bebecita, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y estaba al cuidado de su tía, la directora de la guardería. Esa bebita y yo crecimos juntos, como hermanos, a pesar de que todas las tardes nos separábamos y llorábamos porque pronto llegara el día siguiente para poder seguir juntos… después pasó el tiempo…. Llegó otra nena, que también era muy linda, un niña con don especial para agradar a las personas que con el tiempo supimos que era… ella podía ver en los demás lo que nosotros no podemos… los sentimientos del alma traducidos en colores: el aura… Yurika, Daisha y yo nos volvimos muy unidos a pesar de que había mas niños en la guardería…poco tiempo después llegó un niño…Byron, que también se unió al grupo y al rato los 4 estábamos juntos… Yurika y yo nos queríamos mucho… no sé en que momento llegó a ser mas que una amiga, quizá nunca nos dimos cuenta de eso… y nos dijimos muchas veces que no podíamos vivir separados mucho tiempo… Byron intentó hacer pareja con Yurika varias veces, pero nunca se lo dijo abiertamente… Daisha siempre servía de mediadora… para evitar peleas entre nosotros… siempre ha tenido un gran corazón y sabe tomar muy buenas decisiones en base a lo que ella puede ver, pero Yurika siempre ha sido muy buena para eso y sin la necesidad de ver el aura como lo hace ella, eso es algo que siempre me gustó de ella… su espíritu libre a pesar de que siempre se ha mantenido en este lugar, la alegría de su carácter siempre fresco y vital, las pocas veces que lloraba era porque algo la lastimaba, casi nunca la veía triste, solo cuando tenía que irme con mis padres, a eso ella jamás pudo acostumbrarse… a quedarse sola después de que me iba…

Con el tiempo me di cuenta que Daisha había puesto sus ojos en Byron… pero ella nunca se lo ha dicho, y no sé que relación tengan ahora, pero según me dijo siguen igual…

Austin, pero si tú dices que ella nunca pudo acostumbrarse a estar sin ti… entonces ¿Cómo le hizo cuando tuviste que mudarte?

No lo sé, Uniqua… no me lo puedo imaginar…

¿Y que sentiste tu cuando te enteraste en que te ibas a cambiar?

Tenía miedo, no quería dejar a la guardería, creo que fuí un egoísta, o no tuve tiempo ni de pensar… no sé que me pasó… ¡todo fue tan rápido! simplemente no me acordé de ella… no puedo recordar gran cosa de lo que sentí cuando nos tuvimos que ir de aquí. Solo recuerdo hasta que llegué con ustedes… cuando te ví la primera vez, fuiste una visión mágica que borró todo el temor que sentía… olvidé todo… y solo te miré por un instante…

Austin, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¡la olvidaste a ella!, ¡al único ser que te ha acompañado en casi toda tu vida exceptuando a tus padres!... ¿cómo pudiste olvidarla?

No lo sé Uniqua… y créeme que no comprendo como fue que me sucedió eso… - ella se levanta de la silla y comienza a caminar pensativa…

si yo me hubiera mudado… sin preocuparme en despedirme de ti y después de un largo tiempo regreso para pedirte perdón por haberme ido sin decirte nada… ¿me perdonarías?

…

Austin… respóndeme sinceramente… ¿me perdonarías?

Yo… jamás me detuve a pensar lo que ella pudo haber sentido cuando me marché, y ahora que me lo dices de ésta forma….creo comprender por todo lo que ella ha pasado…

¿ya hablaste con ella?

Si, hace un momento fuí con ella para pedirle perdón por haberme ido sin decirle nada…- Uniqua camina lentamente por la habitación… y regresa pensativa hacia la silla donde estaba sentada…

Austin, no sé si Tasha y Tyrone te contaron por lo que tuve que pasar cuando supe que me iba a mudar… fue una pesadilla… fue una verdadera tortura pensar que me iba a alejar de todos y mas de ti… fué terrible saber que no estaban ni tu, ni pablo y que después… solo faltabas tu para despedirme… eso fué lo mas horrible que he sentido en todo lo que tengo de vida… y tu me dices que no sentiste nada… que simplemente la olvidaste… que no te detuviste a pensar en ella hasta ahora que lo estás reviviendo. ¿sabes que es lo que me estás diciendo?.... me estás diciendo que eso mismo me harás a mí… que me olvidarás después de un tiempo en que ya no me verás….

No Uniqua… ¡Eso jamás!

Austin, si eso te pasó con alguien que creció junto a ti…. ¿que pasará con alguien que solo ha estado un tiempo a tu lado?

Uniqua… ¡yo jamás podría olvidarte!, eres lo más preciado que hay en mi vida…

¿Y Yurika no lo era?

… … … ¡Oh, rayos!

Ves… tu mismo te has respondido…

Uniqua… a Yurika siempre la ví como a una hermana… sin serlo

¿Y porque no se lo dijiste?

Por temor a herirla…

Debiste decírmelo, Austin….- Uniqua y yo volteamos hacia la puerta, era Yurika…estaba entrando al salón en compañía de Byron y de Daisha…- ¡Debiste decirme que solo me veías como a una hermana!, quizás mi sufrimiento no hubiera sido tan grande…

Yurika... yo… no…

Suficiente Austin… ya he escuchado bastante…te perdono por haberme olvidado… te perdono el haberme hecho sufrir… y también te perdono que me veas como a una hermana…eres libre Austin, jamás fuimos mas que solo… hermanos…

Yuri…

Uniqua… si él vino por ti… no sabes lo afortunada que eres…

Pero…

Austin es un gran muchacho… en verdad que lo es… ahora discúlpenme… solo vine a avisarles que el desayuno está listo.

Yurika sale del salón sin decir nada… Daisha y Byron solo se me quedan viendo y yo sostengo la mirada hasta que ellos las desvían… Uniqua está pasmada con lo que acaba de escuchar y yo me siento peor que una cucaracha…no sé porque, en lugar de sentirme bien por el perdón de Yurika… siento que he perdido mas que a una hermana. Siento que estoy perdiendo a las dos.

Capítulo 14.- Mi vida sin ti no es vida…

Me encuentro sentada en el salón con Austin, tengo el rostro entre mis manos… me siento mal por lo que acaba de suceder… me siento nerviosa…no puedo pensar en nada, tengo mi mente en blanco… ella no merecía enterarse de la forma en que sucedieron las cosas… Austin está mirando hacia la puerta por donde salieron los chicos…de repente cae de rodillas y mira hacia el suelo… yo no se que hacer… si me acerco a el para consolarlo… o no lo hago… quiero a Austin, pero me pongo en el lugar de Yurika… no quiero que me suceda lo que le pasó a ella… tengo miedo que Austin me haga lo mismo… cierro mis ojos… respiro profundamente en varias ocasiones y mantengo mis ojos cerrados…

Uniqua

Necesito consejo nuevamente, sabes que solo a ti puedo hacerte este tipo de preguntas…

Lo sé, soy tú misma…

¿Que hago?

¿Qué te dicta tu corazón?, sabes que sé lo que realmente sientes…

Lo quiero…

Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

Me conoces mucho mejor que yo

Eso es imposible, porque yo soy tú, no puedo conocerte mejor de lo que te conoces a ti misma…es tu desición, tu y yo somos la misma persona…

¿Y si me equivoco?

Tu misma te ayudarás a sobrellevar el error si es así… no faltará quién te ayude a sobrellevar las consecuencias… por último… ¿Qué es mas fuerte: el amor o el terror, ¿como puedes saber si te vas a equivocar si no le das una oportunidad?

Tienes razón…

No, tú tienes razón. Por primera vez en tu vida, Uniqua, tienes que ser un poco egoísta y pensar en ti, si lo aceptas será un suceso trascendental en tu vida, porque el primer amor, jamás se olvida…si no, jamás sabrás que pudo haber ocurrido si lo aceptabas…y créeme que es mejor una realidad, que una suposición…

Me levanto en silencio… Austin sigue mirando al suelo arrodillado, llego por detrás y coloco mi mano en su hombro…

¿Necesitas una mano?

No… - me dice sin voltear a verme… me arrodillo frente a el y pongo su rostro entre mis manos…y miro hacia sus ojos llorosos…

¿necesitas una mano…?- le vuelvo a preguntar… el mueve su cabeza de forma afirmativa… y me dice:

Te necesito a ti… te necesito ahora mas que nunca….- me dice con gran tristeza… abrazo a Austin fuertemente y el hace lo mismo…

No estoy de acuerdo con lo que le hiciste a Yurika, y por supuesto que tengo miedo de que me suceda lo mismo, pero si no te doy una oportunidad, jamás sabré que pudo haber sucedido…

Eso quiere decir que…tu… me…

Austin… yo te quiero… pero no puedo aceptar o no a alguien que aun no me ha dicho la pregunta obligada….- Austin sonríe…

Al fin, una luz en medio de la oscuridad…

Austin, siempre hay una luz en la oscuridad….- Austin sale corriendo hacia donde están las cosas del vestuario de la obra… se pone a buscar algo entre los objetos y regresa corriendo escondiendo lo que trae…

Uniqua… ya conoces casi todo de mí… sabes que te quiero y que eres una persona realmente importante para mí… y a pesar de las circunstancias, de que tu estarás aquí y yo allá…te prometo que nada ni nadie habrá de impedir que vivamos lo mas hermoso que podemos tener en nuestras vidas….- Austin extiende la mano y saca una rosa de plástico que había entre los objetos…

Sé que no es de verdad, pero aunque ésta rosa sea de mentiras… mas tarde te daré una de verdad que palidecerá a tu lado y le dará pena que la vean porque tu belleza la opacará… Yo Austin, te entrego mi corazón y mi alma para que estén a tu lado en todo momento y en todo lugar… y te digo con toda mi alma, mi espíritu y lo que pueda existir… que en verdad quiero vivir una vida a tu lado mientras podamos hacerlo y si me tengo que ir… permaneceré junto a ti en pensamientos pero regresaré cada que pueda hacerlo, porque mi vida sin ti, no es vida, y Quiero creer, que mi vida será a tu lado para siempre... Uniqua… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

¡cielos, Austin!, jamás me habían dicho tantas cosas tan lindas… a decir verdad, nunca había escuchado tantas cosas para llegar a una pregunta…

Por Favor, Uniqua… ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

No sé… puede ser… sí, Austin… Acepto ser tu novia….

_**CAPÍTULO 15.- Cerrando el círculo**_

_**El guión… en estos momentos no tengo mente para concentrarme en algo que me debo de aprender…. En estos momentos no tengo mente para nada, ni siquiera para mí…. Mi mente divaga… está en otro lado… volando…me siento perdida en el espacio, donde no hay ni arriba, ni abajo, ni izquierda, ni derecha… estoy en el limbo, o mas bien me gustaría quedarme aquí… aquí no hay nada, nada que me pueda lastimar, nada que me haga pensar, nada que me haga sufrir, pero tampoco nada que me haga feliz. Estoy muerta en vida. Así me siento en estos momentos…**_

_**Esperaba todo, menos que me dijera que me veía como a una… hermana… ¡Santo cielo! Esa era una palabra en la que jamás pensé que el podría mencionarla… jamás pensé que una simple palabra, podría quitarme mas de media vida llena de ilusiones y alegrías… pero ahora necesito estar aquí, en el limbo… necesito pensar, razonar, meditar que es lo que voy a hacer para poder seguir adelante… sí ya sé que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero también hay cosas que jamás podrán sanar… y esto creo que no sanará nunca.**_

_**¿Habré hecho bien al perdonarlo?, ¿realmente él lo merecía?... la verdad, si no lo perdonaba, lo estaría atando a mí deseando que el regrese… y jamás podría ser feliz... ahora tengo que aprender a vivir una nueva vida sin pensar en él… tendré que aprender a borrar todos esos recuerdos tan hermosos para que no me sigan afectando y poder ver otras posibilidades en el futuro… debo aprender a ser tolerante y a pesar de tenerlo frente a mi, no tomarlo en cuenta para que no me afecte…**_

…_**mi alma salió herida al escuchar esas palabras que él dijo, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que había escuchado todo se sintió un silencio tan tenso que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo…. decidí salir del salón de juegos, no podía hablar más de lo que ya había dicho… Byron y Daisha solo me seguían y observaban pero no sabían que hacer… no me di cuenta cuando se quedaron atrás… yo solo caminaba y caminaba y sin querer llegué al salón de clases que es donde estoy aquí, sentada, pensando sin pensar… tengo que recapacitar… tengo que pensar en quienes si estarán conmigo todavía… tengo que dejar éste dolor y avanzar siempre hacia delante… no puedo permitir que algo como esto termine conmigo, y la única forma de liberarme, es cerrando éste círculo que no me deja seguir adelante… tengo que sanar mi alma… lloro… grito… golpeo con todas mis fuerzas los juguetes que están a mi alcance sacando toda la ira contenida durante todo este tiempo… mi mente materializa a Austin delante de mi, y mi alma comienza a hablar:**_

_**Austin…, no permitiré que me sigas lastimando por todo el amor que te dí durante toda mi vida…ni permitiré que tu presencia me perturbe ni me haga sentir tan mal… no permitiré que tus recuerdos me atormenten como lo hicieron cuando te fuiste de mí vida en la forma en que lo hiciste… no te permito que me hagas sufrir más…. pero te perdono por tantas cosas que hicimos juntos y que después desaparecieron, te perdono que hayas hecho que Yurika muriera cuando te fuiste, porque ahora podrá renacer nuevamente, aun con marcas y cicatrices, pero resurgirá como el fénix, de sus cenizas… te perdono que me hayas olvidado mientras yo sufría por querer saber donde estabas y te perdono que hayas cambiado tu vida a mi lado, por tu vida con alguien más… y te agradezco. Te agradezco por tanto tiempo de felicidad a tu lado, te agradezco por esos momentos en que me ayudabas a seguir adelante, te agradezco que hayas llegado a mi vida para hacerme feliz durante el tiempo que estuviste a mi lado, te agradezco por las alegrías que vivimos juntos, te agradezco por estar cuando te necesitaba, gracias por ayudarme a vivir. Pero ahora, es el momento de dejarte ir… de hacer que tus recuerdos y tantos sufrimientos de esfumen como el humo en el viento… tu imagen se desvanece como el humo, y siento como el pesar de mi corazón comienza a disminuir… la ansiedad comienza a calmarse… la tranquilidad comienza a envolver mi cuerpo, mientras caigo desvanecida en el suelo del salón… **_

Capitulo 16.- Es solo un sueño

_**Me estoy viendo desvanecida en el suelo… pero… ¿si estoy ahí, porque me estoy mirando?, ¿donde es que estoy si me estoy viendo a mí misma? Me digo mientras veo mis manos… de repente, veo hacia los juegos, y sin importarme ni pensar en nada… solo me dirijo hacia el pasamanos donde está el aviso de "peligro…cuidado, travesaño del pasamanos flojo, no subirse hasta nuevo aviso" lo quito de ahí sin interesarme nada y lo escondo debajo de la alfombra,… me sorprende lo real que puedo sentir las cosas… es como si ésta parte de mi pudiera controlarse sola sin mi cuerpo… después me dirijo hacia donde está mi cuerpo en el suelo….**_

¡¡YURIKA!!...¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!- me dice Byron con desesperación….yo abro los ojos… estoy confundida…

¡Gracias al cielo, ya me estaba preocupando por ti!- me dice Daisha…

¿Yurika, estás bien?

Si… me quedé dormida y no me dí cuenta….

¿Segura que estás bien?

Si Daisha… no te preocupes…

¿Yurika, no quieres contarnos algo?

No, Daisha, no te preocupes, lo peor ya pasó…

Eso espero… porque te noté un poco confundida cuando despertaste…

Es que.. tuve un sueño extraño…

¿Quieres contarlo?

Bueno, lo mas extraño es que… me vi a mí misma mientras estaba dormida

Eso lo explica…

¿ Lo explica?, ¿a que te refieres, Daisha?

Cuando entramos al salón, y te vimos ahí acostada en el suelo… tu aura se veía muy opaca y débil… seguramente experimentaste un "viaje astral" y por eso el aura estaba así, si el espíritu se separa del cuerpo el aura baja su intensidad …

¡vaya!, me estas diciendo que… ¿me transformé en un fantasma?

Así es

Pues si eso pasó… ¡wow!- dice Byron- ¡estoy enamorado de un fantasma!

Tu nunca te rindes- le digo sonriente…

Bueno, ahora las cosas ya han cambiado bastante y mas con esa linda sonrisa tuya, Yurika… ¿ya puedes considerar mi petición?

Hay algunas cosas que siguen igual, Byron, y creo que esa petición es una de ellas…

Pero no me daré por vencido nunca

Bueno par de dos… ya es hora de ir a seguirle con el ensayo… ¿se quedarán aquí viendo si el orden de las cosas sigue intacto?

No, tienes razón Daisha, además tengo hambre, iré a comer algo al comedor…- nos vamos todos conversando hacia el comedor, cuando escuchamos conversaciones en el pasillo… no les dimos importancia y seguimos nuestra marcha, pero antes de salir… dirigí mi mirada al pasamanos… pero no vi nada extraño y me fui con los chicos…

Capitulo 16.- El encuentro de dos mundos

_**Austin y yo estamos en el comedor, conviviendo con los demás chicos… después de todo lo sucedido, la angustia y el temor que sentía por lo que había pasado entre Austin y Yurika desaparecieron de repente… conversaba con Agustín porque Byron que estaba a un lado de mí estaba muy serio al igual que Daisha que estaban sentados juntos conversando con Yurika, que parecía que no había pasado nada….**_

Uniqua…

¿Eh?... ah, sí… dime Austin….

Estás muy pensativa… hace un momento estabas muy conversadora y ahora estas muy seria

Si, claro… es que estaba pensando en…

¿Yurika?

No… bueno , si… en ella…. Pero en la obra también…

No te preocupes por ella… mírala, está muy bien, se le ve bien….es muy fuerte, eso la caracteriza

Ahora entiendo a lo que se referían con eso de ser fuerte… ¿No te has fijado que Byron y Daisha no nos han dirigido palabra desde que llegamos?

Deben estar molestos por lo que sucedió, pero no te preocupes, ya se les pasará…

Eso espero…

Solo disfruta este momento… de ahora en adelante todo va a cambiar

En ese momento entra la maestra al comedor…

Austin, Uniqua, ¿pueden venir un momento?.- Austin y yo vamos al instante…. Los demás guardan silencio – Chicos, tienen que acompañarme al recibidor, es muy importante…

Claro, Srita. Molly- dice Austin

_**La maestra caminaba delante de nosotros mientras Austin y yo conversábamos en voz baja…**_

¿para que nos querrán ver en el recibidor?

No lo se Austin, quizá algo les contó Yurika- le digo a Austin con preocupación…

No… no lo creo, en ese caso nos llamaría la directora…

Entonces no tengo ni idea…

Chicos… pasen por favor… - nos dijo la maestra al llegar al recibidor… nosotros pasamos primero y al salir al recibidor nos quedamos sorprendidos…

¡¡¡¡¡ HOLAAAAA!!!!!!- nos dicen Tasha, Pablo y Tyrone

¡¡¡¡CHICOS!!!! – gritamos Austin y yo….

¡¡¡¡Qué alegría verlos de nuevo!!!!- les digo muy emocionada

no tanto como nosotros, estoy seguro- dice Tyrone

¡Oh, por todos los cielos!, pensé que no llegábamos nunca!, el camino se me hacia eterno por mas que cantamos todas las canciones que nos sabíamos por todo el camino

Ya extrañaba estar todos juntos… aunque no tenga ni una semana que nos hemos separado…- dice Pablo

Para mi ha sido toda una eternidad estar lejos de ustedes…

Y para nosotros también… sin ti, los días se pasan muuy lentos- me dice Tyrone

Sí, solo pensábamos en éste viaje que haríamos para poder verte de nuevo… habríamos llegado antes si alguien no se hubiera desesperado en venirse,

Sí, el padre de Tyrone se guió por el GPS del papá de Pablo, si no, quien sabe donde estuviéramos ahorita…- dice Tasha

Bueno, jóvenes, sean bienvenidos a la guardería- les dice la Srita Molly - ahora si gustan pasar para integrarse al grupo, hoy es un día libre porque falta poco para el estreno de la obra, asi que deben prepararse los artistas para su gran actuación, así que pasen y siéntanse como en casa….

_**Austin y yo llevamos a los chicos a que conocieran las instalaciones de la guardería, y después los llevamos al salón de juegos donde estaban los demás chicos, algunos ensayando, otros jugando… ahí los presentamos **_

Chicos, les presento a mis amigos que tanto quiero… ellos son: Tyrone, Pablo y Tasha….

¡Hola!- dicen todos al mismo tiempo…

Chicos.. ellos son Paco…

¡Hola!, ¡gusto en conocerlos!

Agustín…

Hola, Mademoiselle Tasha… es un gran honor conocer a la dulce amiga de lady Uniqua- le dice mientras sostiene su mano y le da un beso… Tasha se sonroja un poco…

Hey, chico! Hazte aun lado…lo siento señorita… pero éste chaval es un poco exagerado en sus presentaciones… mi nombre es Byron, estoy a su servicio --- le dijo mientras se inclinaba y después agregó… y claro que puedo ayudarles para lo que se les ofrezca a todos…

Gracias en nombre de todos…-dice Tasha…

Mi nombres es Daisha…- dice ella dirigiéndose a Pablo- es un gusto poder conocer a los amigos de Uniqua, desde que llegó no hace mas que contarnos de todos ustedes…

A nosotros también nos daba curiosidad el querer conocerlos- dice Pablo

Mi nombre es Yurika, que bueno que pudieron venir….- dice ella dándole la mano a Tyrone- el la sostiene mirando a los ojos de ella…

E-el gusto es mío… Yurika…- dice Tyrone vacilante…

Sean bienvenidos a la guardería…. Dice Yurika

Si, espero que su estancia la disfruten mucho…- dice Daisha

Muchas gracias… Uniqua ya nos llevó a dar una vuelta, en verdad esta muy grande el lugar…

¡Si!, hay muchos lugares a donde jugar a las escondidas- dice Pablo…

Bueno… a las escondidas y a muchas cosas mas…. – dice Paco

Como por ejemplo… ¿ven el pasamanos? Podemos ver quien pasa los travesaños completos en menos tiempo, el que los pase mas rápido, es el que gana

¿Qué dices Uniqua? ¿le entras?- me dice Tyrone…

¡Por supuesto que sí!- le digo emocionada, al fin haremos algo todos juntos…- ¿Vamos Austin?

¡Claro!

_**  
Todos menos Yurika vamos a los juegos corriendo… primero empieza Agustín enseñándonos como se debe pasar por los travesaños, luego pablo intenta hacerlo pero no logra pasar ni el primero… estaba entretenida viendo a los chicos como pasaban por el pasamanos que no me di cuenta de que Austin se habia quedado con Yurika conversando…**_

Yurika...

Dime, Austin…

Yo…no sé como…

Está bien… ya todo pasó…

¿Cómo?

No quiero recordar nada de lo que sucedió hace un rato, deja las cosas como están…

Pero…

Por favor… ve con tus amigos… ellos están aquí por ustedes- le digo volteando justo en el momento en el que uniqua va a columpiarse entre los travesaños del pasamanos… - ¡Oh-no! Digo entre dientes… y salgo corriendo… - "¡¡¡es solo un sueño, fué solo un sueño!!!"….- ¡ALTO!---grito pero entre los gritos de los chicos no pueden escucharme… Uniqua esta a punto de lograr llegar al otro lado del pasamanos, iba a ser la primera en lograr llegar hasta el otro lado….-¡CUIDADO… EL ULTIMO TRAVESAÑO ESTÁ……

_**No pude terminar la frase… todo sucedió en cámara lenta…. Uniqua pasó su mano al último travesaño y se columpió con todas sus fuerzas para lograr llegar al peldaño de la escalera… en eso, el travesaño se rompe y uniqua sale disparada por su propio impulso… todos están sorprendidos viendo como vuela por el aire y con gran impotencia ven como ella cae estrepitosamente fuera de la alfombra… golpeándose en la cabeza… al ver lo sucedido todos corren hacia ella, mientras… Byron va corriendo por la maestra, Austin va hacia ella con desesperación…. yo me quedo inmóvil abrazando el guión con gran fuerza…siento como el aire de mis pulmones sale con fuerza… después… todo se pone negro… oscuro… creo que Daisha tenia razón cuando me dijo que dos mundos alternos no se deben juntar, porque suceden cosas terribles…. Y eso, está ocurriendo ahora: Uno trata de eliminar al otro.**_

CONTINUARÁ… CAPITULO 18.- La Promesa

_**ABRO LOS OJOS…la luz me deslumbra… volteo hacia todas partes pero no veo nada en absoluto… todo está en color blanco, si, parece un cuarto blanco y deslumbrante eso hace que me duela un poco la cabeza… cierro un poco los ojos para que la claridad no me lastime la vista,.. "¿Dónde estoy?" se supone que estábamos jugando hace un momento… no recuerdo nada después de que me columpié en el pasamanos… ya iba a llegar al otro extremo…. Pero… ¿llegué?... ¿donde están todos…? Estoy muy confundida…**_

¡Uniqua!.- escucho una voz muy lejana

¿eh?.... ¿Quién me llama?... me parece una voz muy familiar pero se escucha lejana… no la puedo reconocer… y esta claridad me lastima mucho la vista…

¡Uniqua!.-la vuelvo a escuchar… parece que es…

¡Uniqua!... ¿donde estás?.....

¡si!, parece que es….

¡Por favor… contéstame!

Es ¡Yurika!.... ¡YURIKA!...¡ACA ESTOOOY!

¡sígueme hablando para poder encontrarte!...- me grita, aun estoy escuchando su voz muy lejana…no puedo ver nada todavía, aunque mis ojos ya se están acostumbrando a la claridad… ella quiere que siga hablando… asi que improviso una canción…

_**Si tienes miedo, alguna vez, **_

_**y sientes que se va el valor**_

_**Canta y silva esta canción**_

_**y veras que todo será mejor**_

si te sientes perdido alguna vez

y no puedes seguir adelante

canta y silva esta canción constante

y pronto algo vendrá a ayudarte

¡que horror! No sirvo para improvisar yo sola… me hacen falta los chicos…bueno... como sea… espero que Yurika llegue pronto…. Ahora que puedo ver mejor…se ve todo brumoso….

¡sigue cantando!....- me grita, esta vez se escucha mas claro

¡te estas acercando…!

¡si, puedo escucharte más cerca!... ¡SIGUE CANTANDO!

Aver….MI,MI,MI,MI,MIIIIIIII--- una noche de luna, debajo de la cama, salió un diablito loco tocando la guitarra….

¡eso no!, ¿no tienes otra canción mejor?

¡hummm!... bueno a ver…. Ella es una loca, loca perdida, el adora su alma herida y se amaron bailando sintiendo psicofonias que el cantaba en el viento …

¡ay!...¡eso no!¿como puede gustarte esa canción….?... te escuchas mas cerca

No, si no me gusta…pero me pareció lo más apropiado… después de todo… estas siguiendo mi voz a través del viento…es como una psicofonía ¿no?---y si, ya te escucho mas cerca…

¿sabes lo que es una psicofonía?

No…¿tu si?

Una psicofonía no es una canción…es el lamento de un fantasma que se escucha en una frecuencia que no podemos captar normalmente... si no por medio de aparatos especiales….

¡Oopps! ¿En serio?

Si---- ya te escucho muy cerca…pero no te puedo ver…la bruma es muy densa

Yo tampoco…. Oye… ¿y como sabes eso?….- Creo ver una sombra o algo así de entre la bruma….-

¿lo de la psicofonía?... me lo dijo Daisha hace tiempo y si, hay mucha bruma, pero es normal en este lugar…

¿este lugar?...¿ ya conocías este lugar?

Si, anteriormente ya habia estado aquí….- me dice ella saliendo de entre la bruma…

¡Yurika!----voy corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo- ¡no sabes el gusto que me da verte!

A mi también… al menos esta vez no estaré sola en este lugar

¿Sola?...oye...¿pero como llegamos hasta aquí?, ¿y los demás?... ¿donde están?

Uniqua… lamento darte una mala noticia…

¿Mala noticia?...pero--- ¿Por qué mala noticia?

Bueno, Uniqua, hace tiempo cuando me enfermaba mucho del asma… en una crisis grave de asma, llegue a este lugar…esa vez quede inconciente por varios días, incluso pensaron que ya no iba a regresar…

¿Inconsciente?... eso quiere decir que….

Si… estas "dormida"…. Este lugar es como un limbo…. Y tenemos que regresar de alguna forma…

¿Y como le hiciste?

Simplemente seguí adelante….es como esa canción que estabas cantando al inicio…si te dejas llevar por el miedo… te pierdes…. Si no…podremos salir de esto….

Yurika…y ¿Por qué estamos aquí?... ¿tu porque estás aquí?... ¿también estas inconciente?

Uniqua… tuviste un accidente… te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza…

Y ¿por eso estoy aquí?

Si….

Y…¿tu?

Bueno… cuando iba corriendo a avisarte y al ver el accidente… creo que me dio un espasmo súbito… bueno, para que me entiendas… me asuste tanto al verte caer que eso hizo que mis pulmones se "desinflaran" y no me permitieran jalar aire nuevamente…

Me ibas a avisar…. ¿de que?

De que el ultimo travesaño estaba roto… ¿no recuerdas que la maestra dijo que no servia el pasamanos?

Si, pero dijo que había un letrero de aviso…como no lo vimos… se nos olvidó

…

¿Pasa algo?, porque pusiste esa cara?

Es que…tengo que confesarte algo…. Después de que platique contigo y con austin… tuve un sueño extraño donde me veía a mi misma quitando el letrero de aviso del pasamanos…

¿Qui..tando?... entonces…tu fuiste….

No!... yo te aseguro que no hice tal cosa… por eso cuando vi que ibas a llegar al otro lado del pasamanos salí corriendo gritando para avisarte, pero no me escuchaste… casi nadie había logrado llegar hasta el otro lado…

Está bien… después de todo los sucedido, no tengo nada que decirte…pero dime algo… ¿como supiste que yo también estaría aquí junto contigo?

No sé, solo lo supuse, si yo estoy aquí significa que estoy inconciente…solo me imagine que tu también estarías aquí porque te golpeaste la cabeza…y tal vez estarías inconciente pero sabes… este lugar tiene sus ventajas…

¿ah si?...¿en serio?...

Claro… ¿sabes porque algunas personas no quieren regresar de este lugar en mucho tiempo o a veces ya no regresan?

No… no tengo idea de porque alguien querría quedarse en un lugar como este….

Te lo mostraré…..- Yurika cierra los ojos y se concentra…. De repente… el lugar comienza a transformarse…se comienza a ver un campo y me di cuenta de que estábamos rodeadas de flores, mariposas, pájaros, y animalitos del bosque. Al voltear hacia abajo me doy cuenta de que estamos paradas sobre un bote en medio de un lago… yo me quedo sorprendida…..

¿ves?, aquí puedes ser y hacer lo que tu quieras… aquí puedes vivir tu mundo, tu atmósfera…

¡fantástico! Es como cuando los chicos y yo imaginamos que estamos en alguna aventura…

¿En serio?, ¿imaginan aventuras?

Si, y la verdad nos divertimos mucho….todos escogemos un papel y cada quien hace lo suyo…. Es muy divertido…

¿Es como si actuaran?

Si, pero sin guión…

Entonces no creo que se te haga difícil la actuación

¿tu crees?

Por supuesto, la Srita. Molly no quiere que uno se aprenda el guión, solo quiere que sepas lo que debes decir o hacer…

Bueno, me has quitado un peso de encima… pensé que me tenía que memorizar todo ese librote….

No… es solo diversión… de eso se trata… como esto…..- yurika toma impulso dentro del bote aventándose sobre el agua por los aires y sale volando…..llega hasta la punta de una montaña y baja con una grande y hermosa flor blanca…- mira… la flor de la pureza… quien beba el néctar de ésta flor sanará del mal que lo aqueja…

Es muy hermosa… ¿como conoces esta flor?

Es un mito y una leyenda que Daisha nos contó hace tiempo cuando estaba en crisis constantes, cuando quedé inconciente ella se podía comunicar conmigo, gracias a sus habilidades espirituales y me decía que imaginara a la flor de la pureza para sanar pronto. En este mundo… puedes imaginar mil cosas y todo se hará realidad… pero solo aquí…por eso muchas personas no quieren regresar a la vida real, porque perderían lo que aquí pueden tener….

¿Y como lo sabes?... ¿a ti te gustaría quedarte aquí?

Lo sé, porque estuve a punto de quedarme aquí…. Aquí era feliz, nada me lastimaba y tenia lo que quería… en la vida real solo tenia sufrimientos y desilusiones…. Pero lo que aquí tienes solo es apariencia… nada es verdad, solo lo tenemos como una falsa salida a la realidad. En otras palabras: todo es falso. Por eso regresé… quería y deseaba estar con mis amigos mas que cualquier cosa y me fue fácil escapar de éste lugar… pero debes tener cuidado, porque cuando mas te quieres ir… éste lugar tratará de convencerte en no dejarte ir mostrándote tus mas grandes anhelos… y si te convence… jamás despertarás nuevamente… y ¿sabes que significa eso?

No, no tengo ni la más mínima idea

Si no despiertas jamás… tu alma se queda encerrada en este lugar y tu cuerpo muere y cuando tu cuerpo muera, quedarás para siempre varada en una especie de purgatorio eterno…,ese será tu castigo: ser un fantasma y no tener el descanso eterno por haber encontrado una salida tan fácil y no haber impedido que tu alma fuera seducida por una mentira

Cielos… eso es terrible…

Y sabes algo?... esto no lo sabe ni Daisha… pero una vez que tocas este lugar, tu vida no vuelve a ser la misma…

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque las mismas almas me han dicho

¿Almas?, te refieres a ¿los fantasmas?.... ¡¿puedes ver a los fantasmas?!

No quisiera decir que si…. Pero…si

Eso quiere decir que ¿yo también veré fantasmas?

No lo sé Uniqua…eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu misma…

Ay… ojala y no… no quiero ver fantasmas…

Entonces… sal de aquí…y averígualo por ti misma…Tienes que luchar por salir de éste lugar y regresar con tus amigos…

¿Y tu?....

Me quedaré un rato mas…- en eso escucho una voz muy muy lejana….

Uniqua….Uniqua…por favor… despierta…

Creo que es Austin….

Por favor…tienes que despertar… ya llevas 5 meses así….

¿¿¿¿cinco meses????.....¿¿¿¿ tanto tiempo????

En este lugar, 1 minuto casi equivale a un mes de vida… se me había olvidado decírtelo.- me dice Yurika.- por eso algunas personas tardan mucho en salir de la inconciencia…

El médico dice que si no despiertas….- escucho a alguien mas… creo que es mi mamá- mañana van a desconectar los aparatos que te mantienen con vida… me pidieron donar tus órganos, mi amor…-

Y si no despiertas y te vas… los transplantaran en ese mismo momento…no queremos perderte Uniqua… aquí están tus amigos…- creo que es mi papá

Si, Uniqua… aquí estamos todos…-ese es Pablo

queremos verte de regreso….- Tasha

Nos haces mucha falta y eso tu lo sabes…- Tyrone…parece que está llorando

Pero sabes algo… a mi me haces mucha falta… te necesito Uniqua… no quiero que te vayas de esta forma… aun nos falta mucho tiempo por seguir juntos… quiero estar a tu lado toda mi vida hasta llegar a estar como los abuelitos… viejitos y juntitos…

Austin…. Es Austin nuevamente…- le digo a Yurika con lágrimas en los ojos

Así es Uniqua…es Austin.

Austin…. Austin….

Ve Uniqua…es tu única salida… debes salir de este lugar…

Pero… ¿y tu?

Tu vete… yo iré después…

No… no puedo dejarte aquí.- en eso el lugar que Yurika estaba imaginando comienza a temblar…

¡VETE UNIQUA!... ¡¡¡VETE DE UNA VEZ… ESTAN DESCONECTANDO LOS APARATOS!!!

¡¡¡NO Yurika… no puedo dejarte aquí!!!

¡tienes que hacerlo…. Vete de una vez ahora que Austin te está llamando!

¡NO!.....

¡hazlo por mí… necesito que le digas a Byron algo…- el lugar comienza a desaparecer y a ponerse negro todo el sitio

¡está bien…me iré… ¿pero que quieres que le diga a Byron?

Dile que si… solo dile eso… que acepto a lo que siempre me ha pedido, y dile a Daisha que le agradezco todo lo que me ha enseñado…

Yurika…no puedo dejarte aquí…

Estaré bien, Uniqua… te alcanzaré en un momento…solo dile eso a los chicos y dales un beso a Agustín, a Paco… y a Austin…solo eso te pido…esa es tu misión

Yurika… te prometo regresarte a Austin si vienes conmigo- le digo con desesperación

¡no!...¡VETE…. VUELA AHORA QUE AUN ES TIEMPO!.- me dice empujando fuera del bote… un viento comienza a elevarme por el aire….y comienzo a ascender….

¡YURIKAAAAAAA!.- grito despertando en un cuarto de hospital…. Todos están a mi alrededor… mi corazón está agitado y respiro con dificultad…. Todos se ponen alerta al ver que estoy despierta…

¡UNIQUA!... -gritan todos… están felices por verme despierta…

Pron…to… don…de…. Está Byron.- digo con dificultad

Aquí estoy….

Byron…Yurika dice que si a tu petición….- le digo con dificultad…

Daisha….

Dime, Uniqua….

Ella te agradece por todo lo que le has enseñado…

Agustín….Paco….

Aquí estamos…

Acérquense… por favor….Yurika les mandó esto…. Les digo y les doy un beso en la frente a cada quien…..- Austin… Yurika también te mando uno…ahora vayan…ella los necesita para salir de ese lugar….

Pero que debemos hacer?.

Daisha sabe que es lo que deben hacer….

_**Los chicos salen rápidamente del cuarto donde estoy… Yurika estaba en la misma situación que yo… la iban a desconectar unas horas después que a mi…pero debido a la petición de órganos… decidieron adelantar la desconexión… a nadie le habían avisado y los chicos de la guardería estaban conmigo en lugar de estar con ella… pero llegaron justo a tiempo cuando recién la habían desconectando…. solo la directora estaba ahí….y juntos comenzaron a hablarle…sin embargo ella no respondía…**_

Yurika…¡¡por favor… tienes que salir de ahí…no te dejes llevar!!….-le dice Daisha

Uniqua me dio tu mensaje…pero necesito escucharlo de tus propios labios, el saberlo no me basta, y si es verdad lo que me ha dicho, entonces… ¡te necesito ahora mas que nunca!...por favor ¡no me dejes!...

Todos te necesitamos Yurika…no te puedes quedar ahí!- le dice Paco

Mi lady Yurika… sabes que te quiero mucho y te agradezco por ese precioso beso que me has mandado, pero, por el gran cielo que necesito que tu misma seas quien me lo des… por favor…regresa…

_**Llego en ese instante en que Agustín termina de decir esas palabras… Austin y  
Tyrone me ayudaron a levantarme por mi insistencia para ir a ver a Yurika… los monitores solo tenían un pitido débil y fuera de ritmo…señal de que ella se estaba quedando en ese lugar…de repente… el trazo rítmico del monitor se queda recto…en una sola línea….y un pitido da la señal de alarma…"asystole" dice en el monitor…la directora y mis padres comienzan a llorar en silencio…. Yo los miro con temor…**_

¡¡¡¡Yurika!!!- Comienza a gritar Daisha….- ¡¡¡¡Sal de ahí!!!!!

_**El monitor sigue con la línea recta y el pitido contínuo…. Los médicos empiezan a entrar y a desconectar los electrodos… en eso yo me separo de Austin y de Tyrone.,.. y me dirijo hacia ella…**_

¡¡¡Yurika… me lo prometiste… dijiste que vendrías detrás de mi….!!!.- le digo entre sollozos… dentro de mi cabeza escucho una débil vocecita…

"No puedo Uniqua…no puedo salir de este lugar… quiero quedarme aquí".- puedo escucharla… muy lejos…pero no digo nada… solo le sigo hablando…

No puedes quedarte ahí… recuerda todo lo que me dijiste…

"Ya no tengo nada que hacer ahí… perdí lo único que tenia… "

¡No lo has perdido… recuerda lo que te prometí!

"Ya no tengo nada que hacer ahí… te libero de esa promesa"

¡Si lo tienes…y me prometiste regresar!… ¡¡no te des por vencida!!….- el monitor comienza a dar una línea curveada…y el pitido comienza a variar….- ¡¡tienes que salir de ahí….!!.-insisto, pero nuevamente se ve la línea recta… "asystole" indica el monitor…

Yurika… hazlo por mí…sal de ese lugar…- le dice Byron….

¡Todos te necesitamos!….- dice Paco desesperado

¡haz ese esfuerzo!- le grita Daisha con lagrimillas en los ojos…

¡mi niña, mi niña linda… por favor… no te des por vencida!.- le dice Agustín…

¡No te quedes…me prometiste que vendrías detrás de mí!…-le digo con el llanto en los ojos, en eso, austin se acerca a ella y la toma de la mano

Sé que soy el menos indicado para pedirte que salgas de ese lugar…Daisha me ha contado muchas historias del sitio en donde estás, sé que te sientes a gusto ahí donde te encuentras, sin embargo yo te puedo decir algo… aquí está tu casa, tus amigos y tu familia… te necesitan, y no vale la pena que te quedes donde estás, solo porque yo te hice un gran daño…si aun no soy merecedor de tu perdón, entonces no me castigues de esta manera…porque al hacerlo, también los estás dañando a ellos que te necesitan a su lado… y aunque no te merezca, yo también te necesito, Yurika.- le dice Austin…- Eres y fuiste parte esencial de mi vida, mas que una hermana, formas parte de mi… y no te quiero perder de esta forma.- le da un beso en la mano…¡Lucha Yurika… demuéstrame con tu voluntad de vivir, que seguirás siendo la misma Yurika fuerte que siempre he conocido…la que todo puede vencer…la que no se deja ganar… la que siempre lucha para triunfar!….-

_**el silencio invade el cuarto… la línea del trazo del monitor comienza a variar lentamente al igual que el sonido … de pronto, ella se levanta abruptamente y jala aire con una gran fuerza…..y comienza a toser… los médicos y enfermeras que estaban desconectando los electrodos que registraban su actividad…inmediatamente la comienzan a ayudar poniendo oxigeno y ayudándola a respirar… a todos nos sacan del cuarto de Yurika pero estábamos pegados al vidrio que tenían por pared… Yurika logró salir del lugar donde estaba… cumplió su promesa…ahora… yo tendré que cumplir la mía.**_

CAPITULO 19.- Sigo Siendo Yo Misma.…

Minutos mas tarde… los chicos se encuentran en mi cuarto, aun no nos permiten entrar a ver a Yurika porque no la han estabilizado hemodidi,… hemonadi… ay no se como dijo el médico…

Hemodinámicamente .-me dice mi padre….- quiere decir que aun no está repuesta del todo en sus funciones corporales normales como la respiración, y los latidos del corazón…ella necesita descansar para poder estabilizar sus funciones nuevamente…y tú también deberías estar calmadita y acostadita en tu cama

¡papá, yo me siento bien!

tal vez te sientas bien, pero estuviste dormida mucho tiempo y tu cuerpo se acostumbró a no estar activo… necesita acostumbrarse nuevamente a la actividad, así que tendrás que tomar mucho reposo mientras regresas a la normalidad…

pero…

pero nada… sin discusiones… acostadita en tu cama hasta nueva orden…

mmh. ¡¡ rayos!!-le digo molesta y cruzando los brazos

¿Uniqua enojada? ¡esto si es noticia!...- dice Pablo con su celular en la mano y tomándome una foto…-¡esto quedará impreso para verlo en el futuro!...tu casi nunca te enojas…- me dice bien sonriente… por supuesto…sonrío…

¿Que haria sin ti?, Pablo… siempre me haces reir…

No sé… tal vez estarías así…- me dice enseñándome la foto del celular

¡Borra esa foto!

No, la quiero para mí… talvez me sirva mas adelante…

¿para que te puede servir eso?

Hummm, no se… quizá para espantar a los monstruos….

¡no!, ¡dame eso! ¡¡La voy a borrar!!

mmmhhh, ¡Ya sé!...se la voy a regalar a Austin…

¿a mí?

Ajá…para recordarte el futuro que te espera…¿eh?!...ooppss!.- dice pablo tapándose la boca y mirando con los ojos para un lado y para otro…

¡Pablo!- exclama Austin… yo observando a Pablo, levanto las cejas y con las cejas levantadas miro a Austin….preguntándole con la mirada…. Se supone que los chicos no lo sabían aún… no tuvimos tiempo de decirles nada…

Es que… - me dice apenado Austin…- yo… espero que no te moleste que ellos sepan que tu y yo…

¡son novios, son novios!... – dice pablo contento- ¡Austin y Uniqua al fin son novios!- dice Pablo cantando por toda la habitación…

Yo… bueno, no me molesta que lo sepan, de todas formas se los íbamos a decir… pero yo quería decírselos primero…

Uniqua…tuve que decirles porque no podía resistir esto yo solo…

Y yo lo entiendo….- Dice Tyrone.- todos te queremos mucho Uniqua, pero la verdad, Austin se veía muy devastado cuando estuviste dormida…

Sí, él venía toda las tardes a contarte alguna historia.- dice mi padre.- o simplemente a platicar contigo…

Nos tuvimos que ir preocupados a casa, y Austin fue el único que se quedó aquí por ti…y por su insistencia….- me dice Tasha

¿Regresaron a casa?

Si, tuvimos que irnos por nuestros padres, pero nosotros no estábamos tranquilos sin saber de ti.- me dice Tasha

Así que regresamos en cuanto pudimos, bueno, mas bien cuando nuestros padres pudieron… no podíamos abandonarte ahora que más nos necesitabas….- dice Tyrone

Chicos… no saben cuanto los quiero…y les agradezco mucho que estén aquí…

Uniqua… si alguien tuviera que agradecer…esos seríamos nosotros….- dice Tasha…

Sí, porque si tu no existieras… tal vez nadie de nosotros estuviéramos ahora en este lugar.- dice Tyrone….-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos,¿la primera vez que tu y yo hablamos?

Ya tiene mucho, éramos unos bebés…

Si, Tyrone y yo estábamos en la caja de arena....- dice Tasha

Si, todavía recuerdo cuando me querías quitar esa sonaja… ¡caramba Uniqua!… siempre has tenido una gran agilidad para moverte…no se ni como me alcanzaste y me la quitaste tan fácilmente…

Y luego… Tyrone llorando por la sonaja….- dice mi papá

Hasta que vino Tasha y me dió la suya para consolarme…

Tyrone, nunca me ha gustado verte triste….- dice Tasha un poco apenada

ni a mi, aunque casi nunca te veo triste, siempre eres alegre y gracias a tu alegría nos contagias a los demás… te agradezco por preocuparte por mi…

Gracias, pero lo mismo haría por los demás…los quiero a todos…

Mmmh…. Nunca me había imaginado verlos como bebés….-dice pablo…

Si, ¿como eran?...- pregunta Austin…

Bueno… solo les diré que Uniqua era muy berrinchuda.- dice mi papá…

¿berrinchuda?, ¿yo?.... ¡papá!....

Si, cuando no te sacaba al patio de atrás ¡te echabas cada berrinchito!

Bueno….quizá un poquito…

Bueno, muchachos… es hora de dejar a Uniqua que descanse un poco…

¿Descansar?, papá, no quiero descansar, quiero levantarme...

No… todavía no… puedes marearte si te levantas…

Por supuesto que no…- le digo levantándome de la cama, pero al ponerme de pie comienzo a sentir como el cuarto comienza a dar vueltas, como si estuviera en un carrusel, Austin me sostiene y papá me coloca nuevamente en la cama arropándome…

¿Ves?… todavía tu cuerpo no está listo para regresar a su actividad anterior… tienes que darle tiempo…

Sí, Uniqua… date tu tiempo… así sanarás mas rápido…- dice Austin…

Está bien… no tengo otra alternativa…- digo ya resignada.- Papá… ¿como está Yurika…?

Ella esta muy bien, igual que tú, reponiéndose en cama…

¿Cuando podré ir a verla?

Pronto…ahora descansa

Pero no tengo sueño…

Solo descansa… ahora vengo… iré a dejar a los chicos con sus padres…

Nos vemos mañana, Uniqua….-dice Tasha

Si, haz caso de lo que te dice tu padre….- dice Tyrone

Quizá te dejen libre mas pronto de lo que te imaginas….- dice Pablo…

No quisiera irme, pero tengo que hacerlo… pero te dejo esto…- me dice Austin dándome una hermosa flor blanca…

¿de donde sacaste esto?

La encontré en el jardín de la guardería… me gustó mucho y me prometí que te la daría para cuando despertaras…

¡Es la flor de la pureza!... me la enseñó Yurika en donde estuvimos…

Es una rosa blanca de Castilla, Uniqua… - me dice mi papá

¡no!, quien beba el néctar de ésta flor…sanará del mal que lo aqueja.- me lo dijo Yurika

Hum… pues sería maravilloso, porque ésta flor no produce néctar….- ahora descansa…

Austin…hazme un favor…

Por supuesto… dime…

Llévale esta flor a Yurika…

A.. ¿Yurika?, ¿tu no la quieres?

Por supuesto que sí… pero ella la necesita mas que yo…

Está bien… si tu así lo deseas, tus deseos son órdenes para mí…ahora descansa… te veré mañana...

Hasta mañana chicos…

Austin…- dice Tasha….

¿si?

¿no olvidas algo?- dice Tasha

_**¿olvidar?**_

_**Si...- dice Tyrone**_

_**¿Qué podría olvidar?- pregunta Austin extrañado… Tasha se acerca a él y le susurra algo en el oído…**_

_**Así no se despiden los novios… tienes que darle un besito de despedida…- Austin abre los ojos y se sonroja…**_

_**¿tengo que hacerlo?**_

_**A-já- dice Tasha asintiendo con la cabeza…**_

_**Yo lo haría si fuera tú.- dice Tyrone.- y si no quieres… déjame y yo lo hago…**_

_**Está bien…- dice resignado…Austin se acerca a la cama de Uniqua y le dice…**_

_**Hasta mañana Uniqua… que descanses….- y le da un beso en la mejilla…. Uniqua y Austin se sonrojan al tiempo que los demás solo ríen y aplauden…**_

_**¡son novios!...¡son novios!... ¡Uniqua y Austin son novios!...- dice Pablo nuevamente….**_

_**¡Ya basta chicos… ya vamonos!- dice Austin aun sonrojado…**_

_**Ahora regreso, traeré a tu mamá…- me dice mi padre sonriendo…**_

_**Me dejaron sola en el cuarto… en cuanto salieron esperé un momento mas y me levanté con cuidado de la cama…tenia miedo de sentirme mareada pero afortunadamente no me paso nada… caminé despacio hacia la puerta y me asomo para ver el panorama… veía gente vestida con batas blancas y filipinas azules… todos iban de una lado hacia otro… salí del cuarto observando que numero tenía en la puerta… 17-b … camine por el pasillo hacia el siguiente cuarto… buscaba el cuarto de yurika… afortunadamente alcancé a ver a la directora que iba caminando por el pasillo y la sigo… de repente ella voltea y me ve…**_

Uniqua… ¿Qué haces aquí, lejos de tu cuarto?

Srita… quiero ver a Yurika…

Yurika está dormida… pero está bien…

Solo quiero verla…

_**Está bien, pero en seguida te voy a dejar a tu cuarto…- La directora me lleva al cuarto de Yurika, la observo dormida tiene un tubito en la nariz y se escuchaba el sonido del monitor pitando con ritmo… en el buró de su cuarto está la rosa que le mandé con Austin, … …**_

Mira, ¿ya ves que está dormida?

¿Que tiene en su nariz?

Es una cánula de oxígeno… es para que respire mejor…

¿Sigue enferma?

Solo un poquito, pero se está recuperando…

¿Dónde está Byron, Paco, Agustín y Daisha?

Los chicos están en sus casas, ya no es hora de visita y deben estar con sus padres.

¿Estuvieron aquí? ¿porque no fueron a verme?

Porque el tiempo de visita es muy corto… no les alcanzó para ir a verte…ahora vamos a tu cuarto...- me dice saliendo del cuarto por el pasillo…-¿Dónde está tu padre?

Fue a dejar a los chicos a la casa….- le digo mientras vamos a mi cuarto

Tus amigos te quieren mucho… eres muy afortunada por tenerlos…bueno, te dejo en tu camita y me regreso con Yurika…descansa ahora… mañana tal vez ya te dejen ir a casa…

Y a Yurika ¿también?

Eso espero. Ahora aguarda a tu padre aquí… ¿de acuerdo?

Gracias Señorita Directora…

No tienes nada que agradecer… me alegro verte muy bien.- me dice metiéndome a la cama y arropándome… ella se va despidiéndose antes de salir del cuarto.

El silencio invade mi cuarto y _**sin querer empiezo a recordar el momento en el que me encontraba con Yurika en el "limbo"; había pensado que no le caía bien a ella, y mucho menos por lo sucedido entre Austin y yo…jamás llegue a imaginar en que Austin y Yurika habían tenido una relación tan estrecha… me estremezco al pensar lo que debe de haber sentido ella al escuchar cuando Austin dijo que la quería como a una hermana… ¡pobre Yurika!, debió de haber sentido como si un**__** balde con agua helada le cayera encima…mi corazón ama a Austin y la comprendo muy bien…no es muy fácil entender… que debemos dejar ir a las personas cuando toman otros rumbos…y el ahora está en el mío… sin embargo, recuerdo la promesa que le hice a Yurika de regresarle a Austin si ella regresaba de ese lugar…no sé como cumpliré esa promesa… no se si decirle a Austin…no sé que hacer…yo lo quiero mucho y tiemblo al pensar que lo puedo perder... pero siempre cumplo lo que prometo… pero no sé como cumpliré é quedo dormida pensando en eso… mis padres llegan y se quedan conmigo esta noche…**_

_**Al día siguiente es un día hermoso, me siento mucho mejor… me levanto de la cama del hospital y con alegría me doy cuenta de que soy la misma de antes…con ayuda de mis mamá me baño y me visto…afortunadamente ya no hay vestido ni moños…solo mi viejo overol que siempre me acompaña a donde quiera que voy… estoy lista para que me den de alta del hospital…sigo siendo yo**_

_**Al llegar a mi casa y entrar por la puerta… **_

_**¡Felicidades Uniqua!.- Gritan todos… me esperaban con globos, y una banner que decia "bienvenida a casa"**_

_**¿Felicidades?, -pregunta Pablo…- ¿porqué, si no es su cumpleaños?**_

_**Felicidades porque ha regresado a casa sana y salva…- le dice Tyrone**_

_**¡Ah!, en ese caso…¡muchas felicidades, Uniqua, porque has regresado a casa!.- comienza a gritar…**_

_**Gracias chicos… no me esperaba esto…**_

_**Bienvenida a tu casa, Uniqua….- dice Austin ofreciéndome su mano, yo le doy mi mano mirándolo a los ojos con una gran sonrisa…el la toma y cruza su brazo con el mío y del otro lado Tyrone hace lo mismo… me llevan hacia la cocina donde hay un gran pastel…**_

_**Uniqua… estamos todos muy contentos de que estés bien….- dice Tasha**_

_**Nos preocupaste demasiado a todos, fueron días muy difíciles al saber que estabas en el hospital….- dice Tyrone**_

_**Pero entre nosotros… hubo alguien que estaba que se moría por ti….- dice pablo mirando de reojo a Austin….- no se podía quedar quieto…**_

_**Lo más difícil fue cuando tuvimos que regresar a nuestras casas…no queríamos irnos…- dice Austin.**_

_**Pero gracias a que eres muy fuerte, saliste muy bien de esta dura prueba….- dice Tyrone.- por eso no me preocupé tanto por ti…**_

_**¿No?, pero si casi querías llorar, Tyrone.- dice Tasha…**_

_**¿llorar?... ¿yo?... bueno, me preocupé solo un poquito… pero en el fondo sabía que ella saldría bien de todo esto…**_

_**¡pero si estabas a moco tendido!.- dice Pablo**_

_**¡yo nunca lloro!....**_

_**Mientras los chicos estaban conversando… Austin me llama desde las escaleras…**_

_**ven conmigo, hay algo que quiero enseñarte….- me dice de forma muy misteriosa… yo lo sigo escalera arriba y llegamos a mi cuarto…**_

_**aquí es donde yo dormía…**_

_**¿en serio?, ¿mi cuarto… también es tu cuarto?**_

_**Lo era… mira…- me dice levantando una esquina de la alfombra de mi cuarto, el nombre de Austin estaba escrito labrado en la madera del piso**_

_**¡Es tu nombre!**_

_**Sip, yo lo puse ahí…**_

_**Y… ¿para que?... no te regañaron por escribirlo?**_

_**para que quien viviera y durmiera en este lugar, supiera que yo vivía aquí…y no, no me regañaron…lo escribí el último día, cuando ya nos íbamos… mira esto…- me dice levantando una tabla falsa del piso, había una caja metálica, la saca y me la ofrece… - creo que ahora esto es tuyo…- yo la agarro está un poco empolvada, pero eso no me detiene para abrirla y mirar adentro con mucha curiosidad… dentro hay una foto de Austin con sus padres, algunos juguetes y una carta…**_

_**¿puedo leerla?**_

_**¡Claro!, para eso la puse ahí…pero si quieres te puedo decir que es lo que dice… describe lo que hacia, la edad que tenia y que nos fuimos a otra ciudad… que deje esa caja con recuerdos para que vieran como vivíamos antes de que nos fuéramos y que la gente que llegara a vivir ahí nos conocieran, porque en esta casa vivimos momentos maravillosos y que ojala y los que encontraran esta caja, sean muy felices viviendo aquí, tal y como nosotros lo fuimos….- en eso, al doblar la carta nuevamente para meterla al sobre, cae una foto con dos personas en ella, yo la recojo y la miro… se ven dos chicos abrazados y muy sonrientes… **_

_**¿Quien es esta niña?.- le pregunto… el mira la foto con sorpresa…**_

_**¿no la reconoces?... mírala bien…**_

_**¿es…. Yurika? ¿el que está a lado…eres tú?**_

_**Si, soy yo cuando era mas chiquito con Yuri…con razón no encontraba esa foto.- me dice agarrando la foto de mis manos… yo lo miro… observo su rostro serio mirando la foto…de repente sonríe… creo que está añorando esos días…yo me muerdo los labios, eso me hacer recordar la promesa que le hice a Yurika… regresarle a Austin…yo trago saliva y respiro profundamente…**_

_**Extrañas esos días, ¿no es cierto?...- le pregunto**_

_**Fueron días maravillosos, a veces quisiera regresar a esos días…**_

_**¿La quieres todavía?**_

_**No puedo negarte que la quiero, es una persona importante en mi vida… pero ahora, a la única persona que me interesa… eres tú, Uniqua.- me dice mirándome a los ojos…**_

_**Austin…- le digo un poco seria…- si no hubiera despertado, si me hubiera quedado en el limbo y la que hubiera salido fuera Yurika… ¿habrías regresado con ella?**_

_**¿Porque me preguntas eso?... no puedo responderte esa pregunta…**_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**Simplemente porque no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, Uniqua… **_

_**Pero… si no vamos a estar juntos todo el tiempo y…**_

_**Pero sé que estarás bien y a salvo…- me interrumpe.- y aunque no estemos juntos físicamente… estaré contando los segundos todos los días para que cada fin de semana pueda estar unas cuantas horas a tu lado…**_

_**No, Austin…Creo que… no deberíamos seguir siendo novios…**_

_**Uniqua… ¿Qué te sucede?... ¿porqué de repente lo dudas?, ¿fue algo que dije o que hice?**_

_**No, es solo que no creo que esté bien que vengas cada fin de semana solo para verme…que tal si… te llegara a suceder algo a ti o a tu familia… Yo no podría soportarlo…**_

_**Eso no sucederá, Uniqua… y mi padre es feliz viniendo a este lugar… y a mi me gusta venir aquí porque sé que te voy a ver nuevamente....- pone la foto en la cama, me toma de las manos y me mira a los ojos…- no me importa hasta donde tenga que ir, con tal de verte y hablarte aunque sea unos segundos...- me dice… yo miro sus ojos… siento que me derrito con el calor de su mirada… mirar mi reflejo en ellos, me hace todo más difícil de cumplir mi promesa… yo trago saliva dificultosamente… cierro y aprieto mis párpados…y suelto sus manos y me voy hacia otro lado**_

_**No puedo, no puedo, no puedo…- me digo a mi misma en voz baja…mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente…**_

_**Uniqua… ¿que te pasa?- me pregunta el intrigado, yo respiro profundamente y me tranquilizo un poco…**_

_**Austin… yo te quiero mucho…pero… tu sabes que mis promesas las cumplo siempre…**_

_**Si, así es…**_

_**Y, creo que no he faltado a mi promesa de quererte…así que puedo decir que he cumplido con ella… ¿no es cierto?**_

_**Humm… no sé… ¿a que te refieres con… cumplido con esa promesa? ¿acaso ya no me vas a querer?**_

_**No es eso... es solo que ya cumplí con lo que te prometí… ya estoy liberada de esa promesa…**_

_**No, no es cierto, porque nunca me hiciste esa promesa, ni siquiera yo te hice una promesa…solo te dije que es lo que siento y te pedí que seas mi novia… pero si tu quieres… puedo hacerte esa promesa en este momento…**_

_**No… Austin... es solo que… siento que una promesa vale más que la palabra…**_

_**Tal vez tengas razón, pero esa promesa de amor eterno solo la hacen los novios en el altar…es decir... cuando se casan, se prometen y juran amor eterno… creo que aun nos falta mucho para eso…**_

_**Creo que tienes razón…**_

_**Uniqua, yo no necesito hacerte una promesa para quererte de la forma en que te he querido por tanto tiempo… mi amor es sincero… pero si tu deseas una promesa…**_

_**No…- lo interrumpo…-No, Austin… no necesito de una promesa para creerte… es solo que….- guardo silencio… no puedo decirle acerca de la promesa que le hice a Yurika…es mejor que no se entere…**_

_**¿qué?... ¿Qué sucede?.- me pregunta intrigado**_

_**No… nada… no sucede nada… vamos con los chicos.- intento sonreir.- nos deben estar esperando impacientes…**_

_**Este día decidí vivirlo como siempre, junto con mis amigos, aunque sé que tengo que cumplir esa promesa, no lo haré por ahora… quiero convivir con mis amigos antes de hacer alguna otra cosa… si me estuvieron esperando por mas de 5 meses a que despertara, lo menos que puedo hacer es demostrarles que sigo siendo la misma Uniqua de siempre… Después de todo, sigo siendo yo misma.**_

_**CAPITULO NO. 20.- AUN NO SE QUE HACER….**_

_**Al día siguiente mis padres me llevan rumbo a las guardería… estaba impaciente por regresar y vivir mi vida donde la había dejado, quería verlos a todos juntos y por supuesto también quería ver a yurika…cuando vea que todo regresa a la normalidad… estaré mucho mejor. Al llegar a la guardería las personas que trabajan en ella me reciben muy afectuosamente…al llegar al salón busco ansiosamente el lugar de Yurika para poder verla, y me pongo un poco triste al ver la silla vacía, Agustín viene rápido a recibirme…**_

_**mi Lady Uniqua…mis ojos se llenan de dicha al verte tan bien como siempre sueles estar….- me saluda entusiasmado… mi mirada sigue buscando a Yurika, pero no la veo por ningun lado…**_

_**Gracias, Agustín….- le digo un poco triste**_

_**pero… ¿Qué te pasa?.... ¿acaso te sientes mal?, te escucho un poco triste…¿hay algo que te aqueja? - me pregunta Agustín…**_

_**no… bueno…si…no veo a… ¿Dónde está Yurika?**_

_**Lady Yurika aun no ha llegado…- dice Agustín serio…**_

_**No te preocupes, ella está bien…- me dice Daisha **_

_**¿Porque no ha venido?…ella siempre llega temprano…**_

_**Se la llevo su tía de viaje para distraerse un poco…**_

_**Entonces ¿no vendrá hoy?**_

No lo creo.- dice Byron…- iban a salir fuera…En ese momento entra Yurika al salón… seria, tranquila, como si nada… llega y se sienta en su silla… Yurika no dice ni hace nada… todos la miramos sorprendidos…

¿Eh?... ¡oh!, ¡lo siento!... ¡chicos… buenos días….!---- dice ella al ver que todos la observabamos extrañados…silencio…

Chicos… ¿que les pasa?...¿porque me miran así?.- pregunta extrañada con una sonrisa…

Es que….- dice Daisha

Nos habían dicho que….- dice Byron

Ibas a salir fuera de la ciudad con tu tía….- dice Agustín

Si, para distraerte de todo lo que pasó…,. Dice Paco… todos con cara de sorpresa….

Chicos… no necesito de distracciones para olvidar lo que pasó….- ella guarda silencio unos segundos… todos estaban atentos a lo que ella estaba diciendo…- no acostumbro a decir este tipo de cosas, pero tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo…y me dí cuenta de que lo único que necesito es estar cerca de ustedes para poder estar bien… ustedes son mi fuerza, mi fortaleza, y sin ustedes, en verdad me siento perdida… les agradezco que me hayan apoyado de esa forma para poder salir de donde me encontraba, porque me di cuenta de muchas cosas… y les prometo que de ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar.

Ya era hora de que regresaras… Yurika…- le dice Daisha…- ya te extrañaba como en realidad eres…

No Daisha… tú tenías razón… Yurika estaba lastimada… y tenía miedo… pero ahora… ya no… porque ya no estará sola…- dice mirando a Byron…quien se sonroja y esquiva la mirada apenado…

Mi lady Yurika… mi corazón esta feliz de verte tan bien como eres en realidad…y estoy seguro que todos compartimos esa inmensa alegría al tenerte nuevamente de vuelta entre nosotros…

Muchas gracias por todo… pero hay alguien a quien tengo que agradecer de una forma especial….- dice ella mirándome… yo me encontraba sentada en la silla escuchando lo que ella decía… veo extrañamente como todos se me quedan viendo… me siento un poco apenada…- ¿sucede algo?.- les pregunto extrañada.. Yurika saca algo de su mochila y lo esconde detrás de ella al tiempo que camina hacia donde yo estoy…

Tengo que regresarte algo, Uniqua, algo que me prestaste y que me dió la fuerza de salir de la crisis aguda de asma cuando logré escapar del limbo….- me dice enseñándome la rosa blanca que Austin me había regalado en el hospital… seguía tan fresca como ese día, como si la acabaran de cortar…- Austin me dijo que me la enviabas… gracias por mandarme a la "flor de la pureza".

Es tuya, Yurika…

No, solo me la prestaste… esta flor es tuya, te pertenece a ti…

Pero…

Tómala… de ahora en adelante, esta flor estará a tu lado cuando la necesites…

Cuando te la regalaron.- dice Daisha.- está flor forma parte de ti, Uniqua, y la podrás usar una sola vez, cuando en verdad tú lo decidas…

¿En verdad esta flor es tan poderosa?

Si tu crees en ella… lo será.- dice Daisha

A mi me ayudó…dice Yurika….

En ese momento en que agarro la flor. Los demás chicos llegan a la guardería, seguidos de la maestra Molly que venía detrás de ellos…

Muy buenos días muchachos… es un gusto poder verlos todos juntos nuevamente después de los duros y difíciles momentos ocurridos en los últimos meses…Me alegran ver que están bien, chicas… y espero que si necesiten algo, por favor no duden en pedírmelo… lo mismo para cada uno de ustedes, muchachos…creo que la guardería jamás se habia visto tan llena de vida y alegría como el día de hoy que todos estan reunidos y llenos de felicidad

¡Gracias maestra Molly!.- decimos todos en coro…

Bueno, y … ¿recuerdan que tenemos una obra pendiente?, pues hemos decidido reanudar todos los preparativos para celebrar que ya estamos todos juntos nuevamente y que todo ha regresado a la normalidad… Bueno… todo sigue igual… la obra se estrenará la semana que entra si todo sigue tan bien como ahora…

¡que bien!.- decimos todos

Sé que a muchos de ustedes les gustan las obras de teatro y sé que les encanta participar en ellas… creo que ya saben nuestros invitados que el que guste puede participar tambien y formar parte del elenco de la obra… y como hoy es un día especial también sé que les agradará salir al aire libre… podrán practicar sus diálogos y ensayar sus pasos en el jardín del patio trasero del Instituto

¡Wiiiiii!- gritamos todos todos…

Siempre y cuando tengan mucho cuidado y no se acerquen a los lugares con letreros de letras rojas…¿de acuerdo?

¡si Maestra Molly!.

¡Muy Bien!, ahora pueden salir y recuerden regresar al comedor para su merienda a la hora establecida.- nos dice saliendo del salón…en cuanto sale la maestra me levanto de la silla para hablar con los chicos…

Hola muchachos…

¡Hola Uniqua!.- me saluda Pablo…-¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

No me puedo quejar…

¡Ah!, veo que tienes la flor que te regaló Austin en el Hospital…

Si, me la acaba de regresar Yurika…

¡Es muy bonita!.- dice Tasha

Si, realmente lo es… y poderosa….- dice Daisha…- solo tienes que cuidarla y algun día esa flor ayudará a Uniqua de alguna manera….- Tasha pone cara de incrédula…- Uniqua, hay algo que no he dicho sobre esa flor…

¿no?.....- le pregunto extrañada.- pensé que ya me habías dicho todo…

Bueno casi todo… esa flor es muy delicada, no cualquier persona la puede tener consigo… si ella está contigo ahorita quiere decir que desde un inicio ella te escogió a ti… solo necesitaba encontrar el medio para llegar hasta tu mano… y quizá, de la misma forma en que llegó hasta ti… también desaparezca…

¿Que me estas queriendo decir, Daisha?

Debes tener mucho cuidado… porque así como ella puede dar una cura…así como ella puede dar vida… también puede dar lo contrario

¡¿Qué?!

La leyenda tiene un rumor y dice que si esa flor cae en malas manos y la flor las acepta… lejos de curar y dar vida… dará malestares y tal vez hasta la muerte

¡OH por todos los cielos, Uniqua…! ¡mejor deshazte de esa flor!.- dice Tasha sorprendida y con cierto temor

¿Deshacerme de ella?, pero si me la regaló Austin, no quiero deshacerme de ella por un rumor, además, no creo que una flor tan linda pueda ser tan maligna

Esa parte de la leyenda no me la habías contado, Daisha.- dice Yurika

Es que no la recordaba hasta que vi que se la regresaste a Uniqua, la leyenda dice tambien, que una vez que la flor ha escogido a quien será su dueño, no importa como, la flor regresará a quien realmente le pertenece…

Pues hasta ahora la leyenda creo que ha sido cierta…- dice Tyrone

Ya lo creo, mis amigos… ayudó a lady Yurika salir del limbo….- dice Agustín

Bueno, mas bien creo que lo que me ayudo más era el deseo de estar con ustedes… que la presencia de esa flor en el cuarto.- dice Yurika

Yo sé que eres un poco escéptica…ehm digo… difícil de convencer Yurika… pero sabes que a veces las cosas pueden pasar por alguna razón…- dice Byron.- Yurika hace una mueca de resignación…

Tal vez tengas razón, Byron pero si esa flor me ayudo de alguna manera, fue por que sentí su aroma en la habitación y escuche a Austin que me dijo en el oido, que esa flor me la mandaba Uniqua para ayudarme a salir de donde estaba…

Por cierto…¿Dónde está Austin?

Llegará mas tarde.- dice Tyrone

Sí, creo que no se sentía muy bien o algo asi….- dice Pablo…

No Pablo, recuerda que dijo que iba salir o algo así… algún asunto que tenía que ir a ver con sus padres…- dice Tasha dándole un pequeño codazo …

¡Ah, si!... ¡es cierto!.- creo que salio con sus padres…vendrá mas al rato…

Bueno, eso espero… .- les digo, pero me quedo extrañada por la actitud de los chicos… los conozco… algo esta pasando y no me quieren decir…

¿Porque no nos vamos al jardín?, la maestra nos dio permiso de salir….- dice Daisha

¡sssíiiiii!, ya quiero salir de aquí!.- dice Paco entusiasmado…

Mientras todos salen, yo me quedo en el salón buscando el celular para llamar a Austin, pero marco y marco y no me responde, el celular me manda al buzón de voz…

¿Estás preocupada?.- me dice Yurika…

Si, lo estoy… aunque los chicos me dijeron una cosa… los conozco muy bien… si Pablo dijo eso de Austin, quiere decir que en verdad algo está mal… pero como no me han de querer preocupar…

Descuida, tal vez tuvo que salir por algún asunto de su familia… no te preocupes…

Si, si me dijeron que llegará mas tarde… entonces vendrá…

Anda, vamos al jardín… el aire fresco se llevará tus preocupaciones…- me dice Yurika…

Sí, tienes razón, mejor que me cuente él en cuanto llegue….- le digo y me levanto para dirigirme al jardín, dejando a Yurika con Daisha en el salón…

CONTINUARA….

Hola.. soy Daisha…. Considero que es prudente que sepan que esta es una pequeña intervención mía… tengo algo muy importante que explicarles y para eso les contaré la "leyenda de la Flor de la Pureza…

Cuenta la leyenda que un día existió una flor blanca llena de poder y magia, llamada la "flor de la Pureza", llamada así por su color blanco que precisamente significa pureza, esa flor tiene el don de otorgar el remedio de todo mal, pero a cambio pide fidelidad y buenos cuidados. Si la flor decide vivir con una persona, no importa a cuantas personas la intente regalar, ella siempre llegará a quien ella escoja para que la cuide. Pero detrás de tanta magia, también tiene un lado oscuro… y sucede que si la flor cae en manos malignas y ella acepta de alguna manera permanecer… entonces la flor también se volverá maligna, pero hay algo aun mas serio, que me está preocupando demasiado, y es que existe un rumor acerca de la persona que corte a la flor de la pureza y es que al haberla cortado, parte de su vida se une a ella y a la persona que le regale esa flor, aparentemente esto no sería problema, puesto que Austin fué quien cortó la flor para dársela a Uniqua, pero también se la dió a Yurika… y al hacer esto… cada que la flor cambie de dueño o sea requerida, ella usará la energía necesaria de la persona que la cortó, para emplear su don o para regresar a la persona que ella, la flor, eligió para que la cuidara.

Todo estaba bien, hasta el momento en que Pablo dijo que Austin no se sentía bien, cuando escuché eso recordé inmediatamente este rumor… todo pareciera indicar que el rumor es cierto, pero no quiero alterar a nadie con mis sospechas, quizá solo son coincidencias. Aún así, en caso de que el rumor fuera cierto no creo que la flor cambie de dueño una vez mas, al parecer ya llegó hasta quien la flor eligió para cuidarla, de ser así, Uniqua es muy afortunada y Austin no correrá riesgo, pues en poco tiempo recuperará la energía que la flor usó para regresar a manos de Uniqua, más aún si la flor está cerca…

Como pueden ver, la flor es como un arma de dos filos… si la emplean bien puede salvar, pero a expensas de la persona que la cortó, si el que debe sanar el muy grande, Austin puede verse gravemente afectado por eso… y si cae en malas manos…no quiero ni pensar que sucedería…¡un desastre!

Lamento tener que contarles esto, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien… ahora, creen ustedes que sea necesario que le diga a Uniqua o a los demás toda la historia de la flor de la pureza? Y de ser así, ¿a quien debo contárselo?

¡Díganme por favor, no se que hacer!…Espero sus respuestas.

Hasta Pronto….

Daisha.

71


End file.
